Promesa de Conquista
by sinnamontroll
Summary: Tras cinco años, Yuri Plisetsky regresa a Japón con un único fin: Conquistar a Katsuki Yuuri.
1. 1

Yuri temblaba de pies a cabeza, ¡No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo!: ¡Lo estaban rechazando! ¿Cómo se atrevían? ¡¿Cómo!?

Sus puños, apretados al punto en el que sentía la forma en que sus uñas se clavaban en las palmas de sus manos, se hallaban tan temblorosos, que parecía que estaba sufriendo un ataque, y Yuuri se preocupó por él, mas su expresión no delató esa misma preocupación. Estaban conversando como personas civilizadas, y si Yuri no respetaba eso, sería su problema.

Pero las palabras de Yuuri fueron tajantes y sinceras: No solo **no** le gustaba, tampoco estaba interesado en salir con alguien ocho años menor que él. Yuri abrió la boca para expedir alguna excusa, un paupérrimo intento por cambiar la opinión contraria, pero el semblante de Yuuri no lo ayudaba a vocalizar las palabras.

Las lágrimas entonces brotaron de sus ojos, lágrimas de ira, frustración y desconsuelo. Lágrimas amargas que corrían sobre la palidez de sus mejillas. Yuuri bajó la mirada para no verlo, y Yuri se sintió peor.

— ¡Ya verás! —exclamó con decisión—. ¡Volveré cuando me haga mayor, y entonces ya no tendrás excusas para no caer ante mí!

Ese repentino ataque de confidencia descolocó un poco a Yuuri, quien no se lo esperaba.

— Yurio, yo...

— ¡Silencio! —Yuri no quería escuchar palabra alguna. No quería más rechazos. Era su turno de atacar—. Esto que digo es una promesa. Me importa una mierda Viktor, tú serás mío, ¡Y yo siempre cumplo con mi palabra! —se secó las lágrimas rápidamente, y lo apuntó con el dedo—. Katsuki Yuuri, quizás ésta no será la última vez que nos veamos, pero sí la última vez en la que me rechazarás, ¡Tonto! —sacó la lengua, y giró sus talones antes de retirarse de la escena, con la cabeza en alto pero con el corazón doliendo.

Nunca más lloraría por ese gordo.

Transcurrieron unos largos cinco años, y una gran cantidad de cosas sucedieron. Yuri ganó varias competencias, se dejó crecer el cabello, y tuvo varias relaciones amorosas fallidas a pesar de no haber olvidado su promesa. Creció más de lo que siquiera pudo imaginar, y no podía evitar sonreír con satisfacción al percatarse de la forma en la que en esos instantes era más alto que personas a las que no podía alcanzar a la edad de quince.

Todavía pensaba en Yuuri.

Un día, encendió el televisor y comprobó que él y Viktor se comprometieron, y pensaban contraer matrimonio en Estados Unidos. Así, con una sonrisa cínica y fuego corriendo a través de sus venas, decidió que era el momento ideal para retornar a Japón.

El cerdito se llevaría una sorpresa que no olvidaría.


	2. 2

Mientras se hallaba en el vuelo, Yuri contempló una fotografía de Yuuri. A pesar de los años, éste no había envejecido en lo absoluto, no cambiado en lo más mínimo, continuaba siendo el mismo de siempre. Esa simple idea lo hizo sonreír. ¿Con qué sorpresas se hallaría al llegar a Japón? ¿Cómo lo recibiría Yuuri? ¿Qué opinaría Viktor respecto a su repentina aparición? Por supuesto que sospecharía de sus intenciones, podía predecirlo. Viktor no era ningún idiota, era un bastardo que se salía con la suya del modo que deseara, y lo sabía. Yuri desearía que no fuese su rival, pero si no fuera así, la competencia sería mucho más aburrida.

Porque él estaba decidido a ganar de cualquier manera.

Cuando sus pies finalmente lo condujeron al hogar de Yuuri, dejó brotar un suspiro. Ese sitio tampoco había cambiado en lo absoluto. Continuaba con la fachada que lo caracterizaba, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en el momento en el que él mismo regresó a Rusia. ¿Lo reconocerían? se preguntó. Su viaje a Japón era un secreto que solo un par de personas conocían, así que estaba seguro de que se llevarían una gran sorpresa. ¿Y Yuuri? ¿Qué tipo de expresión pondría cuando lo viera?

¿Recordaría esa promesa?

Unos ladridos llegaron a sus oídos, pero él no les prestó la más mínima atención. Sin embargo, instantes más tarde el peso de un canino lo hizo caer. Confuso y aturdido, se percató de cómo su rostro era lamido por un caniche de tamaño descomunal.

— ¿Vicchan?

— ¡Ah! ¡Vicchan! ¡No hagas eso! —la voz de Katsuki llegó a sus oídos. Giró el rostro para contemplar la manera en la que éste corría lo más que podía hasta alcanzarlos. Yuri tomó asiento con dificultad, y acarició al sabueso tras las orejas. Yuuri apoyó las manos sobre las rodillas, respirando agitadamente—. ¡Lo siento! ¿Se encuentra usted bien? Vicchan no es así, es un buen perro, él no suele...

Yuri apretó los labios y se puso de pie tras librarse de todo el peso que tenía sobre él y, sin ofrecer palabra alguna en respuesta a sus torpes disculpas, lo abrazó. Sentía que todos los sentimientos que tenía por ese tonto resurgían con intensidad.

Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron de par en par, sin comprender lo que ocurría.

— Eres cruel, ¿No me reconoces? —Yuri se aferró a la espalda contraria—. Tazón de cerdo.

Yuuri tardó un poco en asimilarlo, pero al percatarse, tragó saliva sin poder creerlo.

— ¿Yurio?

Yuri cerró los ojos y sonrió.

— He vuelto por ti.


	3. 3

No podía creer que se hallaba en Japón una vez más, y no con intenciones de competir o llevarse a Viktor a Rusia. Estaba allí por Yuuri, a quien conquistaría del modo que fuese, incluso empleando los trucos más sucios existentes si con eso lograba su objetivo. No le importaba las consecuencias, él había decidido algo, y no había dejado pasar cinco años enteros si no tuviera un buen plan escondido bajo la manga.

Mientras cenaba en compañía de la hermana de Yuuri, y los padres de éste, evaluó el sitio en el que se hallaba, sorprendiéndose al notar que no había rastro alguno de Viktor. No quería preguntar acerca de su paradero, pero la verdad es que desde el inicio esperó encontrarlo allí. No le molestaba que no estuviera presente, al contrario, sería mucho más fácil ejecutar su plan si no estaba rondando por allí.

Poco después, Yuuri retornó con una bandeja llena de comida, la cual depositó sobre la mesa, y sonrió a Yuri, quien tragó saliva con nerviosismo y bajó la mirada hacia su plato. Todavía no se encontraba acostumbrado a usar palillos, por lo que intentó no apartar la vista de su comida.

— Has crecido bastante —comentó la hermana de Yuuri con una sonrisa—. Cuando todavía eras un niño, eras mucho más pequeño. Nos ha costado reconocerte.

Yuri sonrió con satisfacción.

— Por supuesto, ahora mido veinticinco centímetros más que la última vez que estuve aquí. Supongo que haber entrenado ha rendido sus frutos.

— Ahora eres más alto que yo —comentó Yuuri mientras se servía algunos vegetales cocidos, y los acompañaba con sopa miso—. Eso es... increíble —vaciló un poco y se atrevió a preguntar—: ¿Qué has hecho todos estos años? Cuéntanos.

— Estuve compitiendo en varios torneos y campeonatos, dentro y fuera de Rusia. Entrené a algunos niños, pero nunca dejé de lado el patinaje. He conocido a mucha gente influyente que me animó a continuar, y pronto buscaré mi tercer Grand Prix —Yuri lo comentó intentando ser breve, después de todo, no tenía muchas ganas de conversar al respecto, pero Yuuri parecía opinar lo contrario. Lucía muy animado, y sus ojos brillaban.

— Viktor y yo te hemos visto en varias competencias. Siempre lucías muy orgulloso, y... distante.

Yuri se detuvo por unos instantes, pero decidió que no respondería nada. ¿Así que habían estado siguiendo sus movimientos? Y ni siquiera se había animado a enviarle un mísero saludo.

Aunque era cierto que no había visto mucho a Yuuri en televisión o en otras competencias. A sus oídos llegaron rumores sobre su retirada, acerca de que se había lastimado el tobillo gravemente y no podía volver a competir. Fueran rumores falsos o no, temía conocer la verdad por alguna razón que desconocía.

— ¿Y qué te ha traído a Japón? —se atrevió a preguntar la hermana de Yuuri—. Pensaba que aquí no había nada interesante para alguien como tú.

— En eso te equivocas —replicó él con aires de superioridad—. Sí hay algo que me interesa aquí: Tu hermano.


	4. 4

El silencio llenó el ambiente y todos los rostros se enfocaron en él, pero a Yuri no le importó. Sus ojos estaban clavados sobre Yuuri, quien estaba tan mudo como el resto. Comprobó la forma en la cual su víctima caía en cuenta respecto a la situación, y enrojecía a causa de la vergüenza. Eso deleitó a Yuri, quien deseó poder robar un momento a solas con él, y devorar su boca a besos, pero no movió el menor músculo, pues sabía que no era ni el lugar ni el momento.

Pronto, el mutismo desapareció, y volvieron a acribillarlo con diferentes preguntas que eludían el tema anterior de una forma no muy sutil. Yuri decidió no prestar atención a ese dato, y su mirada no se apartó de la de Yuuri ni en el menor instante, quien sí parecía desear evitar cualquier contacto visual.

Entre preguntas, comentarios, y otras noticias de mínima importancia, finalmente uno de los familiares de Yuuri dejó brotar el paradero de Viktor en esos instantes: Se hallaba en Estados Unidos, no solo organizando su futura boda, también encargándose de asuntos de vital importancia, que luego lo trasladarían a Canadá, y que lo mantendrían ausente por un mes entero, o quizás dos, dependiendo de qué tan complicados sean dichos asuntos.

Yuri cantó victoria mentalmente. ¿Un mes? Ese tiempo bastaba y sobraba para conseguir que Yuuri se enamorara de él. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Viktor al regresar y descubrir que su amado prometido había ido a vivir a Rusia en compañía de su nuevo amante? La simple idea ocasionó que sus ojos brillaran.

Luego de acabar la cena, Yuuri lo acompañó a la habitación en la que se hospedaría durante ese tiempo, aunque la verdad era que ni siquiera había dado por sentado el tiempo que permanecería en tierras niponas. Cuando Yuuri se lo preguntó, evadió la pregunta empleando otra.

— ¿Todavía funcionan los baños termales?

Yuuri abrió un poco los ojos, quizás por sorpresa, pero poco después ofreció una sonrisa.

— Por supuesto. Como ya no hay hoteles que ofrezcan ese servicio además del nuestro, se ha vuelto una parada muy famosa entre turistas y lugareños. No podemos cerrarlo solo porque sí —comentó.

— En ese caso, ¿Te apetece tomar un baño conmigo? —inquirió Yuri con una sonrisa ladina. Eso sí tomó a Yuuri por sorpresa, quien se erizó y balbuceó algunas cosas que no alcanzó a comprender.

— No puedo —se excusó Yuuri entonces—. Yo... No puedo.

— ¿Me temes? —la pregunta escapó de los labios de Yuri, quien aprovechó para eliminar un poco de distancia entre sus cuerpos, y Yuuri se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, inconsciente de todo lo que acontecía en esos instantes.

— ¡No! ¡No es eso! ¡Es que Viktor...!

— ¿Viktor? —la sonrisa de Plisetsky se borró, dando lugar a una mueca de desdén—. ¿Qué tiene que ver él con todo esto? Solo vamos a tomar un baño.

Yuuri dijo algo por lo bajo sin mirarlo, y Yuri lo obligó a verlo a los ojos. Una nueva sonrisa se trazaba sobre su boca, seductora, quizás, provocativa, definitivamente.

— No soy un depredador que se abalanzará sobre ti. No temas. He venido por ti, pero no haré nada que no te guste.


	5. 5

Media hora más tarde, ambos se hallaban metidos en las aguas cálidas de los baños termales. Yuuri, sin embargo, se había apartado de él y tenía la mirada gacha, aparentemente cohibido, y con las mejillas rojizas (Aunque no sabía si esto se debía al calor o a algo más). Yuri sabía que intentar realizar un movimiento repentino sería inútil, pues su amado tenía la guardia en alto, y tampoco deseaba incomodarlo. Su primer objetivo era conseguir que Yuuri se sintiera cómodo junto a él, seguro incluso, y nada ganaría perdiendo su confianza con movimientos innecesarios. El tablero estaba puesto, así que debía ser inteligente y saber cómo emplear las piezas.

— Oye —lo llamó desde el otro lado. Guardó silencio por un par de segundos y, al fin, decidió preguntar—: ¿Cómo se te propuso Viktor?

Yuuri lo miró. Parecía sopesar la respuesta, como si temiera caer en una trampa, pero finalmente decidió exponer un breve resumen de lo sucedido:

— Estábamos contemplando el paisaje de la ciudad desde el mirador, pero repentinamente tomó mi mano, se puso de rodillas, y me pidió matrimonio —una pequeña sonrisa iluminó la expresión de Yuuri.

Yuri bufó.

— Cliché —Si hubiera sido él, definitivamente habría hecho algo más llamativo, algo que conmovería a Yuuri hasta las lágrimas, y lo recordaría en años posteriores con una sonrisa mucho más notoria y cargada de felicidad—. ¿Y bien? ¿Eso fue todo?

— Luego fuimos a comer unos tazones de cerdo en un restaurante cerca de la playa, pero debo decir que nada se compara a los que prepara mi mamá.

Yuri frunció el ceño, y suspiró.

Absurdo.

Viktor lo decepcionaba. ¿No podía ser un poco más original? Luego de tantas competencias ganadas, y haberse creado fama tanto en Rusia como en otros lugares, ¿No podía emplear algo más... llamativo? Debía admitir que se sentía un poco decepcionado, como si hubiera tenido altas expectativas y que luego, simplemente, se limitaran a pisotearlas.

No dijo nada más.

Decidió abandonar el baño poco después sin mediar palabra alguna. Instintivamente echó una mirada hacia atrás, y comprobó que el semblante de Yuuri se relajaba un poco, algo que lo puso de mal humor.

Ya era mitad de la noche cuando abandonó sus aposentos y se escabulló a los de Yuuri. Éste roncaba con suavidad, haciendo notar que se hallaba probablemente en su quinto sueño. Yuri elevó la manta que cubría al contrario, y se introdujo en silencio. Pasó un brazo alrededor de Yuuri, y sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

— Viktor... —murmuró Yuuri entre sueños—, déjame dormir tranquilo...

Yuri apretó los labios.

— No soy Viktor.

Yuuri se movió un poco hasta quedar hacia arriba, y abrió los ojos un poco, intentando enfocar a la persona que se había colado en su habitación. Balbuceó algo, y volvió a entregarse al sueño.

Yuri se sintió aliviado de que su querido Yuuri estuviera más dormido que despierto. Besó su mejilla, y susurró a su oído las siguientes palabras:

— Dulces sueños.

Yuuri sonrió sin ser consciente de la sorpresa que lo esperaba al día siguiente.


	6. 6

Un grito fue lo que lo despertó.

Se removió con incomodidad y abrió los ojos sin prisa al sentir la luz del sol chocar directa sobre su rostro. Tomó asiento, bostezó, se rascó la nuca y vio a Yuuri. Éste había retrocedido hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared, y lo veía como si se tratara de un espectro de apariencia poco agradable.

—¿Qué sucede? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—¡Tú...! ¿Qué haces en mi cama? —Yuuri apretó las sábanas, y él ladeó la cabeza como si esa pregunta resultara ser estúpida.

—Me colé y vine a dormir contigo —respondió como si fuese lo más obvio. Yuuri balbuceó algunas cosas que él no alcanzó a comprender y bufó—. Tú permitías que Viktor hiciera lo mismo incluso antes de comenzar a salir.

—¡Pero esto es diferente! —Yuuri estaba molesto, se notaba en la expresión en la que su rostro se contraía—. Yo estoy comprometido, Yurio. No puedo permitir que hagas este tipo de cosas a tu antojo. Es incómodo.

Lo observó por unos instantes enfrascado en el más puro mutismo, y tras pensar en algo, se acercó. Sus labios se habían trazado en una sonrisa ladina y divertida, y cantó victoria cuando se percató de lo nervioso que estaba Yuuri. Lucía como una presa vacilante que trataba de imponer presencia frente a un depredador mayor que él.

—¿Entonces no te provoco nada? Ya no soy un niño, ¿Sabes? —se relamió los labios, pero Yuuri respondió empujándolo al punto de provocar que cayera de la cama. Se quejó del dolor en voz alta, y un pequeño tic nervioso comenzó a palpitar en su frente—. ¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso?

—¡Porque te lo mereces! —Yuuri temblaba—. Por más que hayas crecido, Yurio, seguirás siendo un niño para mí. No hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiar eso, lo siento.

Yuuri se puso de pie con rapidez y abandonó la habitación sin esperar a oír su respuesta. Yuri se mordió el labio inferior y frunció el ceño al percibir que su faena sería más difícil de lograr de lo que imaginó al principio.

El desayuno transcurrió en silencio mientras veían la televisión. Él todavía repasaba en su mente lo dicho por Yuuri antes de abandonar la habitación: «Por más que hayas crecido, Yurio, seguirás siendo un niño para mí.» Joder. No pensó que necesitaría recorrer tanto camino para alcanzar su meta. Eso no lo frustró, más bien generó cierta diversión. No sería bueno si lo consiguiera con tanta facilidad, y esa sola idea le encantaba.

Observó a Yuuri desde su lugar, pero éste se hallaba concentrado en las noticias matutinas y no notó la mirada insistente de Yuri sobre él.

—¿Sabes? Me importa un pepino si me ves o no como un niño —dijo confiado—. Te conquistaré, lo quieras o no.

Se puso de pie, se acercó a su objetivo, y lamió provocador el lóbulo de su oreja. Los colores subieron al rostro de Yuuri, quien se llevó una mano al área afectada, y él rió entre dientes. Sus dedos elevaron la barbilla contraria, y contempló su mirada con los ojos brillantes.

—Eres mío.


	7. 7

Contempló a Yuuri desde la distancia mientras éste alimentaba a Vicchan. Su expresión se hallaba iluminada por una de sus más sinceras sonrisas, y Yuri se cubrió el rostro con una mano al no encontrar la forma de soportar una imagen tan adorable. ¿Cómo ser capaz de ignorar algo así?

No podía apartar sus ojos de encima, y el deseo de tocarlo incrementaba con cada segundo que transcurría, pero la última vez que trató de hacer algo, Yuuri lo apartó con un empujón, quizás todavía se sentía intimidado con las palabras dichas por él mismo:

«Eres mío.»

Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa con segundas intenciones. Haría que Yuuri se acostumbrara a su contacto físico hasta que no fuese capaz de negarse a sus abrazos. No sería una empresa fácil teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de un japonés, pero lo conseguiría de cualquier manera.

Se acercó a zancadas y se inclinó sobre Yuuri.

—¿Quieres salir a dar un paseo?

Contempló el estremecimiento que recorría su espina dorsal. Yuri se relamió gustoso, ¿Siempre había sido tan vulnerable? Cuando tenía quince, solo lo veía como un gordo escaso de autoestima y patético, pero ahora que había madurado, ante sus ojos desfilaban detalles que no podía pasar por alto.

—Yurio, yo no... —¿Era temor lo que podía oírse en el tono de voz de Yuuri?—. Viktor dijo que llamaría.

Un tic nervioso palpitó sobre la frente de Yuri.

—¡Salgamos de compras! Si Viktor llama, bien puedes hablar con él mientras estamos paseando, ¿No te parece?

Yuuri negó con la cabeza sin verlo a los ojos.

—¿Me temes? —se atrevió a inquirir. Contempló que Yuuri se encogía sobre sí mismo, lo cual ofrecía una respuesta afirmativa a su pregunta—. ¿Qué temes de mí? ¿Crees que te haré daño? ¿O solo tienes miedo de caer por mí?

Silencio. Eso no ayudó a mejorar el humor de Yuri, quien se acuclilló a su lado. Antes de decir algo, Yuuri habló con inseguridad.

—Sé que te gusto, pero no puedo corresponderte. Viktor está grabado a fuego en mi corazón y no tengo espacio para nadie más, ni siquiera para ti. Me pone nervioso que insistas tanto, es incómodo. No me siento a gusto contigo —hizo una pausa, y lo vio a los ojos—. Prefiero al niño de quince años que no hacía más que golpearme y gritarme. Este nuevo Yurio es... insoportable.

Yuri quedó mudo. Sentía que su corazón se estrujaba y hacía añicos, pero se esforzó en no demostrar lo mucho que dolía, y sonrió.

—No esperé que lo dijeras con tanta honestidad —dijo pasando los dedos sobre el pelaje de Vicchan, quien alzó la cabeza y movió la boca—. Pero entiendo tu punto. No volveré a hacer nada que te desagrade —sintió el impulso de alargar la mano y acariciar su mejilla para tranquilizarlo, pero temía un rechazo, por lo que contuvo esos deseos y se conformó con permanecer a su lado—. ¿Qué tanto ha hecho Viktor para que te enamores tanto de él?

La expresión de Yuuri se suavizó.

—Gracias a él he recuperado la confianza que había perdido. Siempre lo he admirado, quizás siempre lo he amado. Él ha hecho por mí más de lo que nadie jamás ha conseguido. Sin él... estaría perdido, deprimido.

Observó que sus palabras parecían iluminarlo a medida que hablaba. Ahora lo entendía.

Conquistar a Yuuri sería imposible.


	8. 8

—Luces muy deprimido. Es un contraste bastante notorio respecto a días atrás —Minako se cruzó de piernas y lo observó dibujando una expresión divertida con un vaso de cerveza sujeto entre los dedos.

Yuri elaboró una mueca, y se bebió su vodka de un trago. Apretó los ojos y, una vez que el ardor se apagó un poco, frunció el ceño. No estaba de buen humor, razón suficiente para recurrir al alcohol que, además, borraría por un instante el dolor de su pecho, dolor provocado por unas palabras repletas de honestidad que dejaron una profunda herida en su corazón.

—¿Vale la pena quedarse aquí? —masculló. Ordenó que volvieran a llenar su copa y suspiró con hastío—. Creí que podría conquistar el corazón del cerdo, pero él no tiene ojos para nadie más que Viktor, y a mí me odia.

Refunfuñó mientras Minako enarcaba las cejas con fingida sorpresa.

—Oh, te estás dando por vencido —sonrió con ironía, y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho—. ¿De verdad creíste que sería tan fácil? ¿Pensaste que al haber crecido, Yuuri se enamoraría automáticamente de ti y se olvidaría de Viktor?

Yuri no quiso responder a esa pregunta, pero eso fue lo que él había pensado. Quizás había subestimado los sentimientos de Yuuri, o quizás su ego lo cegó al punto de no ver lo obvio, pero lo cierto era que no tenía un plan de respaldo. Creyó que con unas tácticas de seducción lo tendría a los pies, pero no resultó así. Al decir verdad, Yuuri lo había aplastado de una forma tan simple que resultaba patética.

Gruñó de solo pensarlo, y volvió a beberse su vodka.

—Todo requiere de esfuerzo —continuó Minako con una tranquilidad que a Yuri le parecía irritante, pues no necesitaba de consuelo o consejos—. Tu error fue ser demasiado directo con tus intentos de seducirlo. Debes ser sutil, suave como un pañuelo de seda. No lo fuerces a sentir nada, ve con calma, como si en realidad no tuvieras esas intenciones. Hazlo parecer un accidente. No intentes que te ame desde el principio: La confusión es tu aliada. Confúndelo, siembra en su mente la duda, y no lo fuerces a elegir. Él es japonés, no una de tus fans desesperadas.

Yuri la escuchó e incluso con el mal humor, sopesó esas palabras y asintió en silencio.

Necesitaba de un nuevo plan, y Minako estaba ayudándolo.

—¿Por qué me dices todo esto? —inquirió entonces—. Eres amiga del tazón de cerdo, creí que estarías de su lado.

Minako rió y palmeó su espalda.

—Solo te estoy ayudando al ver que has puesto ojos de cordero degollado luego de que Yuuri te dijo todas esas cosas. Además, será interesante ver si logras conseguirlo o no.

Él sonrió de mala gana, y se cruzó de brazos.

Al día siguiente iniciaría un nuevo plan.


	9. 9

Transcurrieron un par de días en los que Yuri se mostró distante con Yuuri, no porque se sintiera molesto con sus palabras; más bien su plan era crear cierto alejamiento para que su objetivo comenzara a dudar respecto al impacto de sus frases dichas y se sintiera culpable, esto crearía cierta ventaja que pretendía aprovechar. De esta manera, cuando Yuuri se dirigía a él, respondía con monosílabos y cortante; al pasar por su lado, Yuri evadía todo contacto visual y proseguía con su andar sin detenerse siquiera a cruzar miradas. Una desventaja obvia era que debía conservar un temple sereno y evadir cualquier posible contacto visual, motivo por el que no era capaz de observar la reacción ocasionada respecto a su actitud.

El plan resultó ser todo un éxito.

Al tercer día, Yuuri se acercó vacilante y con una expresión preocupada, y tomó asiento a su lado mientras él se encargaba de comer naranjas que los señores Katsuki fueron muy amables en ofrecerle.

—Yurio... —sonrió con timidez, quizás buscando las palabras adecuadas a enunciar—. Yo —vaciló— respecto a lo que dije el otro día, lo siento. No pretendía herirte, yo sólo...

—Lo que dijiste quedó muy claro —respondió él con sequedad. Dirigió una mirada indiferente a su objetivo, y se encogió de hombros—: Es obvio que te causo incomodidad y soy molesto. Vale, lo capté.

Tomó su cuenco de naranjas, y se puso de pie con el fin de abandonar la habitación. Al sentir que la mano de Yuuri sujetaba el dobladillo de su yukata, una sonrisa triunfante apareció en sus labios, aunque tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo por borrarla de su expresión lo más pronto posible y continuar demostrando una de completa indiferencia.

—No, Yurio, yo... —la culpabilidad se trazó por completo en el rostro de Yuuri—. Lo que dije estuvo mal, no debí perder el control de mí mismo. Lo siento. Yo de verdad lo siento.

—De acuerdo, disculpas aceptadas —se encogió de hombros, tratando de parecer alguien que no se hallaba afectado—. Ya puedes dejar de verme como cachorro golpeado.

Yuuri sonrió, quizás mucho más aliviado, y él tomó asiento a su lado.

—¿Naranjas? —tendió el cuenco en su dirección, y Yuuri sujetó una, vacilante.

—Gracias, Yurio —expresó con una sonrisa radiante que puso a prueba el autocontrol de Yuri.

Ah, mierda. El plan actual sería mucho más lento, así que no podía cometer la equivocación de besarlo y echar todo por la borda gracias a ese simple gesto. Debía mostrarse orgulloso e inalcanzable, y ahora que las cosas mejoraron, buscar el contacto visual de forma sutil.

Sonrió y lo vio a los ojos.

—Estoy pensando en salir de compras —expresó invocando a su autocontrol—: ¿Deseas acompañarme? Podría ayudarte con un cambio de look.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡No, no! ¡No es necesario!

Yuri se encogió de hombros.

—¿Pero vendrías a acompañarme? Me gustaría obtener una opinión sincera acerca de mi apariencia.

En realidad, lo que deseaba era lucir atractivo a ojos de Yuuri, y comenzar así a plantar la semilla de la duda en su corazón, poco a poco.

—No creo que mi opinión sea muy buena —dijo éste, cohibido—. No sé mucho acerca de moda.

—No es necesario que sepas de moda, solo quiero saber si me veo bien o no —Yuri comió un poco de naranja, y sonrió intentando aparentar como alguien inocente.

—B-Bueno... —vaciló un poco—. Supongo que eso puedo hacerlo.

Yuri cantó victoria en silencio, y sujetó la mano de su objetivo, con el fin de halarlo y ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

—Entonces vamos. Hay varias cosas que me gustaría probar —afirmó con los ojos brillando.

De esta forma, el plan B comenzaba a marchar.

¿Funcionaría?


	10. 10

Mientras sus pasos lo guiaban sobre la calzada que se enfrentaba a las tiendas del centro de la ciudad, sus ojos se hallaban fijos sobre su acompañante, analizando cada mínimo detalle que tenía al alcance. Yuuri tenía la nariz roja, y las mejillas eran presa de la misma tonalidad, su aliento producía un leve vaho que acababa por disolverse en la atmósfera segundos más tarde, y a veces se frotaba las manos en un intento por otorgarles calor.

Yuri lo detuvo en mitad del recorrido y, tras acomodar su bufanda, se sacó los guantes y se los ofreció con un gesto mudo. Yuuri se alarmó visible ante las intenciones de su amigo, y sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa para informar que se encontraba bien.

—¡No te preocupes! —exclamó al aire, asaltando la curiosidad de algunos transeúntes. La timidez y la cobardía hicieron muelle en su interior, y bajó la voz y la mirada—. Estoy bien, Yurio, no es necesario que te preocupes por mí. S-Si oculto mis manos en los bolsillos, es posible que consigan calentarse.

Pero Yuri insistió y depositó los guantes sobre sus manos con un gesto y una expresión que demostraban su escaso interés por las réplicas.

—Póntelos y sigamos con nuestro camino antes que se haga muy tarde y las tiendas cierren —expresó con un tono desinteresado, y avanzó haciéndose de espacio entre los transeúntes que caminaban en dirección opuesta a su destino. Para su fortuna, Yuuri no protestó, y se puso los guantes con una sonrisa suave que fue descubierta poco después por él. Sintió un estremecimiento, así como un cálido sentimiento que abrazaba su corazón, pero no mencionó una sola palabra más.

Tras un par de minutos inmersos en el más profundo de los silencios, y con las miradas curiosas evaluando las vitrinas de las tiendas frente a las que circulaban, los ojos de Yuri se alzaron brillosos al encontrar una chaqueta negra de cuero, con motivos de animal print en el cuello y el forro interno.

—¡Aquí! —indicó sujetando el brazo de Yuuri y arrastrándolo consigo al interior.

.

.

.

La chaqueta acompañaba a unos jeans oscuros. Él se probó el conjunto por encima de la camiseta bordó que llevaba puesta, y se pasó los dedos a través de sus rubios cabellos al contemplar la imagen que presentaba. Tras unos segundos más de espera, finalmente se expuso al exterior y esperó con paciencia a la reacción de Yuuri, que era lo que más le interesaba por encima de su opinión.

Yuuri levantó los ojos con asombro y la boca entreabierta, aunque el mutismo se había apropiado de sí. Yuri ladeó un poco la cabeza con una sonrisa sugestiva, esperando por alguna palabra proveniente de su amigo, quien no mencionó nada hasta luego de haber sacudido la cabeza para abandonar su impresión.

—Te ves... increíble —aseguró Yuuri sonriendo un poco—. Luces como uno de esos rockeros de Hollywood.

Yuri rió entredientes.

—¿«Rockero de Hollywood»? —repitió divertido con la comparación. Notó a Yuuri enrojecer por la vergüenza, y retornó al probador sin más palabras que ésas, aunque poco después volvió a abandonarlo con una camiseta oscura con una impresión en blanco, y unos jeans claros desteñidos.

Yuuri sonrió un poco más.

—¡Ah! ¡Me gusta como luces así! ¡Ese estilo te favorece!

Yuri arqueó una ceja ante la reacción tan inocente de su objetivo, y se encogió de hombros, desinteresado. La tercera vez que lo intentó, llevó puesto una camiseta gris de U2, camisa roja a cuadros atada a la cintura, y jeans azul marino. Al salir, se percató de que Yuuri una vez más quedaba mudo de asombro, así que aprovechó el momento y se acercó intentando lucir seductor.

—¿Cómo te parece que luzco ahora?

Yuuri bajó la mirada, enrojecido hasta las orejas, y tartamudeó un poco mientras buscaba las palabras exactas a ser expresadas.

—¡Muy bien! ¡T-Te ves realmente bien!

—Oh, ¿Solo bien? —Yuri simuló el tono decepcionado de su propia voz, y Yuuri se alarmó.

—¡No, no! ¡Te ves...! Eres muy guapo, Yurio. Eres realmente guapo.

Yuri sujetó su barbilla y la levantó, obligándolo a verlo a los ojos.

—No huyas, cerdito. Dímelo viéndome a los ojos.

El rostro de Yuuri se encendió tanto que acabó despidiendo humo por las orejas.

—¡Yo...! ¡Ah! ¡C-Creo que tengo que ir a comprar algo a mis padres! —dijo con sílabas atropelladas, antes de salir corriendo.

Yuri chasqueó la lengua con decepción. Había huido por esa vez, pero no podría hacerlo por siempre.


	11. 11

Tomó asiento, enfurruñado, junto a la mesa que compartía en compañía de la familia de Yuuri, quien había comprado pastel tras haber huido de la tienda de ropa, y ahora lo servía junto a té rojo con una sonrisa plasmada sobre su expresión, con la íntegra idea de que nada había acontecido durante esa tarde. Yuri hubiera disfrutado verlo nervioso tras ese evento, sonrojado incluso, balbuceando en voz baja y evadiendo contacto con su mirada, pero su objetivo lucía muy calmo. ¿Es que su atractivo físico no había surtido efecto sobre él? Chasqueó la lengua sintiendo que la decepción se arremolinaba en su interior, avasalladora e intensa, hasta recordar las palabras de Minako en el bar.

«Paciencia» se dijo «Todo lo que necesitas es paciencia»

Cerró los ojos por un instante, y emitió un suspiro que liberaba la tensión de sus hombros y su desasosiego. Contempló a Yuuri, pero éste se hallaba inmerso en una conversación con su hermana, y la sensación de hallarse fuera de lugar cobró potencia generando una carga de ansiedad jamás antes sentida. Sabía que su impaciencia no conseguiría nada, pero tampoco sabía cómo actuar de forma sutil. La sutilidad la dejaba para la pista de patinaje, pero él en realidad no era muy delicado.

Golpeó la mesa con tanta fuerza, que todos los presentes centraron su atención en él.

—¿Sucede algo, Yurio?

Una pregunta insignificante que bastó para ayudarlo a posar los pies sobre la tierra una vez más. Alzó la mirada, y se encontró con la de Yuuri, quien tenía las cejas arqueadas en una ligera expresión pasmada. Negó con la cabeza y pasó los dedos a través de sus cabellos, gesto cargado de exasperación. Notó que la frustración se apropiaba de sí mismo, cobrando intensidad con el transcurso de los segundos. Abrió la boca para mencionar algo, más todo lo que fue capaz de hacer fue trazar una sonrisa forzada.

—Estoy perfectamente, gracias por preocuparte —musitó con intenciones de abandonar la mesa sin siquiera haber tocado su té y su pastel.

—¿Estás seguro? —fue el turno de la hermana de Yuuri—. No has comido nada.

—No tengo apetito, muchas gracias.

Se marchó de la habitación con zancadas rápidas, y se dirigió al exterior. Una fina llovizna caía generando una capa de humedad sobre todo lo tangible, y a él no le importó mojarse un poco. Ocultó las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, y expulsó un nuevo suspiro que generó un vaho. Necesitaba ser paciente. Paciente. ¿Pero por qué era tan difícil?

Santa Paciencia, si estas ahí, por favor otórgale fuerza a este inútil y patético intento de enamorado que está tras la persona más tonta que jamás he tenido la oportunidad de conocer.

Como si sus plegarias fuesen atendidas, una voz llegó a sus oídos y lo obligó a girarse: Yuuri lo llamaba desde el portal de la posada con una inquietud presente en sus rasgos. Él quiso ignorarlo, luchó por lucir indiferente y retornar a sus propias preocupaciones, pero Yuuri corrió hacia él a pesar del agua que se derramaba desde el cielo.

—¡Yurio! ¿De verdad estás bien? —pregunta que brotó de su boca tan pronto como lo alcanzó—. No tienes buena pinta.

Él bufó y desvió la mirada.

—Estoy bien, ya lo dije ¿No? Solo quiero estar solo.

El brazo de Yuuri se extendió, y sujetó con timidez el borde de su abrigo.

—Me preocupas —expresó inquieto—. Todavía no me has perdonado, ¿Verdad? Ya dije que lo siento, no quise ser tan cruel el otro día.

—No es eso —evadió el contacto con la mirada de Yuuri—. Solo me pregunto qué debo hacer para que te fijes en mí.

—¿Eh? —estupefacto, Yuuri abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene Viktor que yo no tengo? Soy guapo, talentoso (He roto el récord impuesto por tu amado, ¿Lo recuerdas?) y puedo hacerte feliz —Yuri rompió la distancia que los apartaba, y apoyó la mano sobre la mejilla de su objetivo—. ¿Por qué no te olvidas de él y te quedas conmigo?

Yuuri quedó mudo a pesar que sus labios temblaban.

Yuri no supo cómo tomarse ese silencio, así que quebró el resto de la distancia, y lo besó. En consecuencia, Yuuri lo apartó con todas sus fuerzas y lo golpeó en el rostro.

—¿Quieres saber qué es lo que Viktor tiene que tú no? —vociferó Yuuri con ira—. ¡Ahí tienes tu respuesta!

Abandonó entonces el escenario a zancadas, dejando tirado en el suelo a un Yuri que, más que nunca, odió el mundo.


	12. 12

Estúpido.

 _Eres estúpido_.

La canción _Shut up and Explode_ de Boom Boom Satellites resonaba en su habitación, tan fuerte que era capaz de ahogar en su sonido los gritos de frustración que brotaban de su boca con tan solo rememorar los instantes vividos solo un par de horas atrás. Su puño cerrado golpeó la pared centenar de ocasiones, hasta que sus nudillos comenzaron a sangrar a causa de los impactos. Pero eso no lo detuvo, continuó repitiendo el proceso hasta que se sintió satisfecho y, entonces, se dejó caer de rodillas.

Por culpa de su maldita impaciencia, ¡Lo había estropeado todo!

¿Qué tan imbécil podría llegar a ser?

Gritó de nuevo para ahogar ese sentimiento de opresión de su pecho.

¿Qué debía hacer a partir de ahora? Esta vez había enfadado a Yuuri en su totalidad, y dudaba que se acercaría a pedir disculpas como la última vez, porque fue él mismo quien había provocado la situación en primer lugar.

Pensado esto, no podía continuar bajo el mismo techo que Yuuri. No se veía a sí mismo capaz de soportar encontrarse todas las mañanas con él, y no saber qué decirse a causa de la incomodidad y la culpabilidad que ya había anidado en su pecho. Por esta razón, tomó sus cosas y empacó con rapidez con la idea de irse antes que nadie lo descubriera. Así, tras tener listo el equipaje, abrió la puerta, y se encontró con la hermana de Yuuri, quien tenía el puño levantado como si estuviera a punto de llamar. Los ojos de Yuri se abrieron como platos, y los de ella reflejaron igual estupefacción.

—¿Estoy siendo una molestia? —inquirió ella, su mirada bajó y contempló las maletas que él tenía—...Oh.

—Me voy —sabía que no necesitaba exponer sus acciones, pero lo hizo de todas formas.

—¿Piensas escabullirte como un cobarde? —fue la pregunta que ella elaboró mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

—Silencio, esto no te incumbe —replicó él de mal humor, avanzando a zancadas, pero ella lo siguió de cerca.

—Por supuesto que me incumbe: Se trata de mi hermano —repuso con los brazos cruzados—. Cuando llegaste, lucías tan seguro de ti mismo, ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Yuri gruñó con molestia.

—Métete en tus propios asuntos.

—Oh, ya veo: Él te ha rechazado.

Yuri no respondió. Avanzó sobre los pasillos y se dirigió al vestíbulo con intenciones de pagar por los días que allí había pasado.

—Cuando volviste, creí que lucías maduro —añadió la hermana de Yuuri—, pero veo que es solo la apariencia. En realidad continúas siendo el mocoso de quince años que vino un día a competir en contra de mi hermano.

—¡¿Podrías cerrar la boca?! —exasperado, se giró a enfrentarla. Sus puños dolían a causa de las heridas que los cubrían, pero él los ignoró.

La hermana de Yuuri arqueó una ceja.

—Que quede claro: Yo no te ayudaré. Debiste pensarlo mejor antes de intentar poner las manos sobre mi hermano —Y, tras decir eso, abandonó la escena deslizándose como un fantasma. Yuri apretó los dientes y los puños y, con brusquedad, depositó el dinero y se marchó convertido en una ráfaga.

Si no había tenido pensado ayudarlo, ¡¿Por qué mierda había ido a buscarlo, en primer lugar!?

.

.

.

La llovizna se había convertido en una poderosa lluvia, y él no tenía un paraguas bajo el que resguardarse. La acera estaba resbalosa, y era el único transeúnte que se atrevía a recorrer las calles a pesar del estado del tiempo. Sin embargo, el agua no lo molestaba, pues lo ayudaba a camuflar las lágrimas que escapaban amargas de sus ojos.

Se detuvo en una esquina, a la espera del semáforo, y se entretuvo enviando un mensaje a Lilia. Mintió diciendo que estaba bien, y que se estaba divirtiendo en Japón. Se mordió el labio inferior y apretó los ojos en un fútil intento de convencerse a sí mismo de que todo estaba bien. Sí, se suponía que no había problema alguno, pues todo había sido su culpa desde el principio.

Cuando el semáforo pasó a verde, avanzó.

Necesitaba hallar un nuevo hospedaje. Regresar derrotado a Rusia era la última idea que atravesaba su mente. No repetiría la misma escena que unos años atrás nunca más.

Continuó avanzando en silencio y empapado, furioso y frustrado.

Sus pies dolían, su cabeza también.

Cruzó la calle, pero resbaló a causa de la humedad que cubría el asfalto.

No supo qué ocurrió: Solo sintió un fuerte golpe y, entonces, todo se tornó oscuro.


	13. 13

[ **Nota** : _Este capítulo puede quebrar corazones y provocar la Tercera Guerra Mundial. Están advertidos, no digan luego que no lo hice (?)_ ]

El pitido intermitente que llegaba a sus oídos lo fastidió, así que se llevó ambas manos a los oídos, pero se percató entonces de que ambas se encontraban vendadas. Movió los dedos, pero la sensación de tenerlos cubiertos resultaba molesta, así que chasqueó la lengua con profundo fastidio. Abrió los ojos y enfocó el techo, de un níveo blanco, y permaneció quieto, contemplándolo en silencio, a medida que su cerebro procesaba la información e intentaba rememorar dónde se hallaba presente y cómo había llegado allí, mas la secuencia de datos resultaba confusa. Recordaba el episodio en la posada de los Katsuki, y haber recorrido la ciudad bajo la lluvia, arrastrando la maleta consigo, pero después...

Nada.

Se frotó la frente en un intento desesperado por tratar de acordarse, pero el pitido incesante de la máquina impedía su concentración. Jaló la intravenosa con fastidio, y en esos instantes levantó los ojos justo a tiempo para contemplar a una enfermera internarse precipitada en la habitación. Ambos guardaron silencio por unos segundos, asimilando la situación, hasta que ella finalmente abrió la boca.

— Disculpa, iré a anunciar que has despertado.

Y, tan simple como eso, retornó sobre sus pasos y abandonó el sitio.

Él decidió no prestar atención a ello, y continuó analizando su estado. Percibió que tenía más vendas: En la cabeza y en el tórax. Intentó tomar asiento para acomodarse (Era un fastidio tener que estar acostado todo el rato), y necesitó de la ayuda de ambos brazos para impulsarse lo suficiente... Pero había algo que no encajaba.

Descubrió rápidamente sus extremidades inferiores y, aunque éstas se hallaban presentes, no respondían a sus intentos por moverlas.

 _¡No respondían!_

Arrojó la manta que lo cubría hacia un costado, y se centró únicamente en sus piernas, pero sin importar lo que hiciera, no era capaz de moverlas. Sus ojos se abrieron desesperados, y unas lágrimas escaparon de forma irremediable.

—No... —no podía creerlo—. No, por Dios —se llevó los brazos a las rodillas, e intentó doblarlas. No percibió el más mínimo contacto—. Por favor, no...—rogó en silencio. Cerró los ojos y más lágrimas huyeron de ellos—. ¡No! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Gritó con toda la capacidad de sus pulmones, un grito desgarrador que, con toda probabilidad, se hizo oír en todo el edificio.

Unas personas se apresuraron a entrar: Se trataba de Yakov y Lilia, en compañía de algunas enfermeras.

—¡Yurachka!

Pero él no prestó atención a sus presencias: Continuaba, en vano, intentando mover las piernas, pero no podía. ¡Era imposible!

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡No! ¡No, no, no! ¡Que alguien me diga que es una broma! ¡Debe ser una maldita broma! Por favor, por favor...

—¡Yurachka, tranquilízate!

Lilia y Yakov se acercaron lo suficiente y lo sujetaron de los brazos, pero Yuri batalló contra ellos con todas sus fuerzas. Una de las enfermeras corrió hacia el pertus, e inyectó una sustancia en el punto de inyección. Yuri continuó retorciéndose inútilmente, a pesar que no era capaz de mover la parte inferior de su cuerpo, hasta que las fuerzas fueron abandonándolo poco a poco y que todo se tornara oscuro una vez más.

.

.

.

—¡Yurio!

Abrió los ojos con pereza. Su vista enfocó un rostro que contempló borroso por unos segundos, hasta finalmente distinguir unas gafas características que reconocería en cualquier otro sitio.

—¿Cerdito? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se llevó la mano a la frente. Se sentía tan confuso que una gran cantidad de recuerdos e imágenes dispersas se arremolinaban en el interior de su mente, creando un torbellino turbio repleto de caos.

Pero no tuvo tiempo a continuar pensando y desenredando ideas: Los brazos de Yuuri rodearon su cuello y él permaneció estático y perplejo, sin siquiera mover un músculo.

—¡Es mi culpa! ¡Es todo mi culpa! ¡Perdóname, Yurio! ¡Soy un idiota! No debí... —el resto de las palabras se transformaron en un flujo incoherente de sílabas mezcladas con sollozos exagerados. El abrazo se volvió más apretado, y él percibió que su corazón se aceleraba.

No obstante, la realidad cayó sobre él como un cubo de agua fría: Sus piernas.

Sumido en un shock, no replicó a ninguna de las palabras que habían brotado de la boca de Yuuri. Sus manos, temblorosas, se aferraron a las sábanas, y cuando Yuuri finalmente se apartó —mencionando algo que él no alcanzó a escuchar— las lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos.

No podía mover las piernas.

Estaba perdido.

Todo, lo había perdido todo.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, pero él no elevó la cabeza para contemplar a Viktor internarse con un ramo de rosas blancas en mano y una expresión de la más absoluta lástima.

.

.

.

[ **NO ME MATEN**. No habría hecho esto si no tuviera un buen plan en mente, así que les pido que confíen en mí. Todo tiene una razón de ser, incluso los más mínimos detalles.]


	14. 14

—Perdóname, Yurio, perdóname... —entre lágrimas y balbuceos, Yuuri continuaba abrazado a él. Yuri percibió el temblor de todo su cuerpo, pero no fue capaz de corresponder al gesto. En esos momentos, a pesar de sus vivos sentimientos por Yuuri, no podía dejar de pensar en sus piernas.

Se sentía vacío, sin vida.

 _Ya no podría volver a patinar._

La súbita realización ocasionó que más lágrimas se derramaran de sus ojos mientras elevaba el rostro hacia arriba, permitiendo a éstas derramarse con libertad. Lloró en silencio, haciendo lo posible por morder el dolor emocional y evitar que éste fuese más desgarrador. No obstante, era una hazaña imposible, y no era capaz de reprimirlo por más que lo intentara.

Viktor se acercó en el más profundo silencio, y depositó el ramo de rosas a su lado. Yuuri, en cambio, no se apartó de él, murmurando «Perdón» mil y una veces.

—He regresado de Estados Unidos tan pronto como me enteré del accidente —comentó Viktor, decidiendo así quebrar el silencio que mantenía un ambiente tan incómodo—. Lo lamento.

Yuri no respondió. Apartó a Yuuri y se obligó a no verlo a la cara. Comprendiendo que podría tener una apariencia lamentable, se secó las lágrimas, y evitó cualquier contacto visual.

—No debiste haber venido —musitó sintiendo que una mezcla desagradable de emociones se agolpaban en su pecho—. Ninguno de ustedes dos.

—Yurio... —Yuuri extendió los brazos y apoyó las manos sobre sus mejillas, obligándolo a verlo a los ojos—. Quiero que sepas que, sin importar lo que suceda, Viktor y yo te apoyaremos. Puedes contar con nosotros: Somos tus amigos.

Yuri apartó sus manos con un golpe sordo.

—Váyanse. No quiero ver a ninguno de los dos.

—P-pero...

—¡Que se vayan! —su voz produjo un eco en la habitación, dejando perplejo a Yuuri, quien tardó en reaccionar.

Viktor frunció el ceño y se acercó a su prometido.

—Comprendemos que estás en shock, pero no es necesario que la agarres en nuestra contra —afirmó ayudando a Yuuri a ponerse de pie—. Volveremos cuando te sientas mejor.

Ambos decidieron abandonar la habitación sin mencionar una sola palabra más, aunque los ojos de Yuuri continuaron presentes sobre él hasta que atravesó el umbral.

Yuri no sabía cómo sentirse.

Apretó las sábanas y maldijo mil veces en voz baja, con el único deseo de que ésa fuese tan solo una muy mala pesadilla.

.

.

.

El tiempo transcurrió, y la noticia de que podría volver a caminar llegó a sus oídos. Tras muchos estudios, semanas enteras de sufrimiento, llanto y dolor, y la comprensión de un médico que era experto en sus casos, descubrió que había sufrido una lesión incompleta de la médula espinal, por lo cual tenía altas probabilidades de recuperar la motricidad en sus extremidades inferiores. No obstante, el proceso tomaría años enteros, más estudios, y una cantidad descomunal de dinero.

Yuuri iba a visitarlo todos los días, a veces solo, y otras en compañía de Viktor. A pesar que siempre los echaba (pues detestaba la visión de contemplarlos juntos), ambos retornaban todos los días y le hacían compañía. Mientras Yuuri se encargaba de obsequiarle frutas —mismas que pasaba largos minutos pelando para ofrecérselas de comer—, Viktor se encargaba de prestarle libros que podría leer mientras guardaba reposo.

Yuri los odiaba. Lucían como una pareja feliz y complementaria, una pareja demasiado perfecta e imposible de quebrar. Además, la manera en la que Yuuri veía a Viktor era... No tenía palabras para describirla.

Se rindió entonces al comprender que jamás conseguiría ganarse un espacio en el corazón de Yuuri, espacio que pertenecía solo a Viktor y que nadie más podría conseguir. No se lo dijo a nadie, solo intentó convencerse a sí mismo de que se trataba de lo mejor para él.

Aunque odiara la idea, Yuuri nunca le pertenecería, y ahora que estaba postrado en una cama, luciendo deplorable, menos oportunidad tenía.

Decidió entonces estrechar lazos como amigos. Poco a poco fue abriéndose a él, expresando opiniones, quejándose, relatando la trama de los libros de Viktor, ofreciendo datos acerca de sí mismo. Yuuri siempre lo escuchaba con atención y una sonrisa en los labios.

Hasta que, un día... Dejó de asistir al igual que Viktor.

Luego de una semana, Yakov informó que ellos dos habían contraído matrimonio en Nueva York, y habían decidido quedarse a vivir en Canadá.

Yuri notó que su corazón se hacía trizas, pero se resignó. No tenía, y nunca tuvo, oportunidad después de todo.

Pasó el tiempo deprimido, y cuando llegó el momento de iniciar el largo y doloroso proceso de rehabilitación, las cartas comenzaron a llegar.

.

.

.

 _Querido Yurio:_

 _¿Cómo estás? Yakov se ha comunicado con Viktor, y nos ha informado de que comenzaste con tus rehabilitaciones. ¡Te deseo mucha suerte! Sé que no será fácil, que tomará tiempo, pero incluso así, sé que lo lograrás, porque eres fuerte y has conseguido hazañas que jamás nadie ha logrado. Eso es lo que más admiro de ti. Tienes verdadero potencial, y sabes cómo no quedarte atrás._

 _Lamento no haberme podido despedir de ti. Surgió una serie de inconvenientes que me mantuvo ocupado y, cuando menos lo esperé, ya habíamos partido para Estados Unidos. ¡Nueva York es realmente increíble! Hay tanta gente... Viktor y yo intentamos hacer turismo, pero acabamos perdidos en más de una ocasión._

 _Decidimos instalarnos temporalmente en Canadá. Aunque quisimos ir a Rusia al principio, nos gustó Canadá luego de nuestra Luna de Miel, así que escogimos una casa con un paisaje increíble, y nos quedamos. Espero que un día puedas venir a visitarnos, ¡Sé que el lugar te encantará! Estamos cerca del río, así que hay muchos patos._

 _Nuevamente me gustaría pedirte perdón. He sido muy grosero contigo. Yo no puedo sentir algo por ti, porque amo a Viktor, pero en lugar de hacértelo saber con palabras... te golpeé y dije palabras horribles. Lo siento._

 _Extraño conversar contigo, ¿Sabes? Nuestras charlas en el hospital siempre me animaban el día. Eras tan sincero y abierto, y me agradó conocer esa faceta tuya._

 _Espero que tu rehabilitación permita que regreses al mundo del patinaje. Quiero volver a verte en la pista._

 _Te quiere, Yuuri._

 _PD: He adjuntado algunos dulces de aquí, ¡Son buenísimos!_

.

.

.

Yuri apretó los labios y bajó la mirada. Una sutil sonrisa se formó en sus labios al contemplar a través de las palabras que Yuuri era realmente feliz.

Ahora solo quedaba no defraudarlo, y demostrarle que sus pies volverían a pisar la pista de patinaje.

Y lo haría a toda costa.


	15. 15

Durante el transcurso de los siguientes meses, Yuri consiguió mover los pies, aunque todavía no era capaz de incorporarse de la cama. La rehabilitación avanzaba lenta, pero segura, y con eso era más que satisfecho incluso si a veces sufría ataques de impaciencia que lo sumergían en ataques histéricos que tanto Yakov como Lilia hacían lo posible por calmar con el uso de palabras y la razón.

Yuuri continuó enviando cartas por escrito, siempre acompañadas por algún presente de Canadá, o de algún otro país en el que esté de visita. Sin embargo, él nunca respondía. Y, a pesar de todo, siempre las esperaba con ansias y las guardaba con cariño para sorpresa de sus más cercanos.

La rehabilitación de la marcha inició tan pronto como fue capaz de mantenerse en pie y conservar el equilibrio. Era más difícil de lo que imaginó. Tenía miedo, no, pánico, y a veces resultaba imposible impedir que cayera al suelo. Para su fortuna, todos los fisioterapeutas que lo acompañaban en esa ardua tarea hacían lo posible por ayudarlo, le brindaban ánimos, y siempre le recordaban aquel objetivo que debía alcanzar al recuperarse.

Y él quería regresar a patinar, costara lo que costara.

.

.

.

Mientras desayunaba con una expresión molesta, porque su comida se había enfriado y él detestaba que eso ocurriera, Yakov ingresó a la habitación portando una tablet, la cual tendió a Yuri sin ofrecer palabra. Éste lo contempló sin comprender, y sujetó el objeto con ambas manos, mas sus ojos se abrieron como platos al notar que se trataba de una llamada a través de Skype, y la persona que estaba al otro lado no era otra más que Yuuri.

—Ha pasado tiempo, Yurio —expresó desde el otro lado, con una sonrisa y una expresión relajada.

Yuri sintió que sus dedos comenzaban a temblar, pero no fue capaz de ignorarlo. Notó entonces que la nostalgia consumía sus sentimientos, y una sonrisa asomó con esfuerzo sobre sus labios. No supo qué decir, se sentía tan torpe que temía cortar la llamada con un simple gesto a causa de un accidente. Al final, exhaló un suspiro, y expuso las primeras palabras que atravesaron su mente.

—¿Te has dejado crecer el pelo, cerdito?

Yuuri elevó la mano y jugueteó con unos mechones que caían sobre su cara.

—No era intencional. Creo que es momento de que vaya a hacerme un corte —expresó.

—Luces bien.

Yuuri sonrió desde el otro lado, visiblemente animado.

—¡Gracias! —y, tras una pausa agregó—: Espero no estar siendo una molestia. Me he desvelado solo para llamarte cuando ya estás despierto. Esta diferencia de horarios me confunde mucho.

Yuri negó con la cabeza.

—Precisamente he acabado de desayunar, así que tengo algo de tiempo para ti antes de comenzar con mi rehabilitación.

—¡Me alegra saberlo! ¿Cómo va todo? Tienes mejor aspecto que la última vez que nos vimos.

Yuri ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y luego hacia otro, indicando un "más o menos".

—He tenido algunos tropiezos, pero siempre hallo la forma de levantarme.

Yuuri rió desde el otro lado.

—Ése es un buen comentario —expresó—. ¿Sabes? He pensado mucho en ti. Sé que no acabamos de la mejor forma, pero la verdad es que... te extraño. Esos últimos meses que pasamos juntos en el hospital estuvimos más unidos de lo que jamás pudimos. Te conocí mejor, y me percaté de que eras más de lo que a simple vista pudieras aparentar. Me gustaría... volver a verte algún día.

Yuri sintió una punzada en el pecho.

No, por favor, no.

No revivas.

Basta.

Se esforzó por sonreír y mantener una expresión calma.

—He recibido tus cartas, las tengo guardadas —anunció.

La expresión de Yuuri se iluminó. Sus ojos brillaron de la más pura felicidad.

— ¡¿De verdad?!

—No los respondí porque se me da mejor decir las cosas a la cara que escribirlas —se excusó enfurruñado. Yuuri rió y, luego de eso, sonrió con suavidad.

—Te creo. Sé que eres alguien que prefiere decirlas de frente. Siempre lo fuiste.

Yuri sintió que su pecho apretaba, pero se esforzó en devolver la sonrisa.

—¿Por qué decides llamarme?

—Porque quiero verte. Necesito saber que te encuentras bien —afirmó Yuuri—. ¿Te molesta que lo haga?

—No realmente —se encogió de hombros—. Solo me has tomado por sorpresa... Como nunca antes lo habías hecho, no lo esperaba.

Yuuri rió y se disculpó.

Así, transcurrió un par de horas enteras sumido en esa conversación con aquella persona a la que se había prometido olvidar. A pesar de la distancia, casi podía sentir que Yuuri se hallaba presente a su lado, y eso lo animaba. Yuuri relató algunas cosas acerca de su vida en Canadá, y él lo escuchó solo por el puro placer de oírlo hablar. Le agradaba verlo tan vivaz, tan feliz.

Sin embargo, el momento de acudir a rehabilitación llegó e interrumpió la conversación.

—Entonces, ¿Puedo continuar llamándote? —cuestionó Yuuri cargado de inseguridad y timidez.

Yuri le ofreció una sonrisa sincera.

—Adelante.

Colgó la llamada y sintió un peso menos en el pecho.

Comprobar que Yuuri estaba bien y dichoso lo hacía feliz. Ya no existía esa urgente necesidad de conquistarlo a toda costa. Ahora, lo dejaba ser.

Lo amaría en silencio, y simplemente disfrutaría de la felicidad de su ser amado.


	16. 16

Las llamadas de Yuuri se volvieron constantes. No transcurría un solo día en el que no conversaran a través de Skype, conversaciones que muchas veces eran insignificantes y llenas de datos inútiles, pero que estaban cargadas de los más puros sentimientos. No existían los silencios incómodos, y siempre hallaban la manera de continuar conversando a pesar de todo. Yuri siempre comentaba sus avances en la rehabilitación de la marcha, y Yuuri lucía feliz de saber que pronto volvería a caminar.

Pronto, sus «te extraño» y «quiero verte» se tornaron comunes. Yuuri siempre lucía feliz a pesar de todo, y cuando por primera vez dejó escapar un «Te quiero», él notó que todos esos sentimientos que tenía guardados por él volvían a florecer con intensidad. Se suponía que ya no tenía esperanzas, que éstas habían muerto mucho tiempo atrás, pero incluso así... No se vio a sí mismo capaz de responder, solo sonrió y asintió en señal de comprensión antes de cortar la llamada.

—No sientas nada por él —se decía con los ojos cerrados—. Él no te quiere de esa forma, sino como un amigo. Compréndelo.

Pero la memoria de esas palabras persistía fresca e intensa.

.

.

.

El tiempo continuó transcurriendo, y cuando menos lo imaginó, llegó su cumpleaños.

Yakov y Lilia, en compañía de su abuelo y personas contra las cuales había competido en la pista, organizaron una fiesta en el centro de rehabilitación. Recibió incontables felicitaciones, así como regalos y palabras de ánimo, y él aceptó todo. Él esperaba, sin embargo, la llamada de Yuuri, y eso lo distrajo de disfrutar la fiesta por completo.

Pero la llamada jamás llegó, y una sonrisa decepcionada se apropió de sus labios.

No obstante, mientras los presentes comenzaban a marcharse, una figura agitada ingresó, apoyándose en sus propias rodillas mientras intentaba recobrar el aire perdido en la alocada maratón en la que se vio inmerso.

Era Yuuri.

Los ojos de Yuri se abrieron como platos, y sintió la garganta seca. La ausencia de palabras pronto lo obligó a adoptar una expresión pasmada, y se percató de que en su pecho unos estallidos de emociones se apropiaban de cualquier sentimiento que pudiese tener en esos instantes, y nublaban su uso de razón.

—¡Yurio! —el recién llegado acortó las distancias, y se fundió con él en un cálido abrazo.

—¿C-Cerdito...? —el mencionado aún no abandonaba la consternación de la que era presa—. ¿Cómo...? ¿Por qué?

Yuuri se apartó viéndolo con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

—¿Creíste que me perdería de tu cumpleaños? —inquirió visiblemente animado—. Darte las felicitaciones por Skype... no se me antojaba del todo correcto. Necesitaba hacerlo personalmente. Aunque... —su voz se tornó nerviosa—, mi vuelo se retrasó y por eso no pude llegar a tiempo.

Yuri entreabrió la boca, desprovista de palabras, y notó la aceleración de su corazón. No, no.

No quería llenarse de falsas esperanzas.

—¿Y Viktor? —cuestionó intentando sonar indiferente.

La expresión de Yuuri se nubló un poco, y evitó verlo a los ojos cuando respondió.

—Es el coach de un nuevo patinador canadiense, y no ha tenido tiempo para venir —afirmó.

Yuri extendió el brazo y sujetó el de Yuuri.

—¿Estás bien?

Yuuri asintió con la cabeza, y abandonó la habitación tras apartarse, aunque poco después retornó con un paquete cuidadosamente envuelto, el cual depositó sobre las rodillas de Yuri.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¡Ya tienes veintiún! Me cuesta creer que ese niño vándalo eras tú.

Yuri elaboró un mohín en señal de protesta, pero no comentó nada al respecto. Se limitó a abrir el obsequio, y notó que sus ojos se aguaron al contemplar un nuevo par de patines. Elevó la mirada, y clavó los ojos sobre los de Yuuri, quien sonrió con timidez.

—Quiero volver a verte patinar —dijo—. Prométeme que lo intentarás a toda costa.

Yuri asintió con la cabeza, y abrazó los patines con los ojos cerrados para que las lágrimas no fluyeran.

—Es una promesa, cerdito —aseguró con la voz temblorosa—. Lo haré. Definitivamente regresaré.

Yuuri acabó con la distancia entre los dos y apoyó la frente sobre la de Yuri, permitiendo que las miradas de los dos estuvieran fijas sobre la otra. Yuri sintió que el aire se acababa ante esa cercanía, pero permaneció en el más puro silencio, observando esos brillantes ojos castaños e intentando descifrar lo que se ocultaba tras ellos.

Así, sumidos en su propio mundo y sin que nadie los molestara, permanecieron estáticos, diciéndose cosas en silencio, y exponiendo los sentimientos que guardaban en sus pechos sin la necesidad de palabras.


	17. 17

Yuuri decidió acompañarlo durante la sesión de rehabilitación. Yuri ya era capaz de caminar unos tres metros (sosteniéndose, por supuesto), y eso no hacía más que alentarlo a proseguir con su sueño de retornar algún día a la pista de patinaje. Sus pies todavía eran débiles y no respondían a todos los estímulos, pero por fortuna ya era capaz de mover las piernas, aunque no tanto como desearía.

—El joven Plisetsky avanza muy rápido en su rehabilitación —comentó uno de los fisioterapeutas a Yuuri—. Hemos tenido otros casos similares, pero ninguno como el de él. Es una persona muy perseverante, y creemos que eso es lo que lo ha llevado tan lejos.

Yuri, que escuchaba desde el área de ejercicio, no pudo evitar que el orgullo respecto a sí mismo se le subiera a la cabeza, algo que constituyó una distracción, y ocasionó que perdiera el equilibrio y sus rodillas se doblaran. Tanto los fisioterapeutas como Yuuri se acercaron con rapidez hasta el sitio, pero él se encontraba bien, y se lo hizo saber con un gesto de la mano.

—Solo me distraje —se excusó mientras intentaba ponerse de pie por sí mismo, una hazaña difícil mas no imposible.

—¿De verdad te encuentras bien? —la expresión de Yuuri se hallaba cargada de preocupación, aunque no hizo el intento por ayudarlo. Quizás previó que cualquier intento sería rechazado.

Yuri asintió con la cabeza y, una vez más, se puso en pie.

—No me subestimes —comentó con una sonrisa, gesto que fue devuelto por Yuuri.

—Hacerlo sería un gran error. Eres más de lo que nadie podría llegar a imaginar.

Yuri alzó la mirada y la enfocó en Yuuri. Eso no era bueno: Estaba provocando que su ego subiera hasta las nubes y, lo que era peor, estaba teniendo esperanzas, esperanzas vacías pero que, sin embargo, allí estaban: Tan reales como los latidos de su propio corazón.

¿Por qué, Yuuri? ¿Por qué estabas generando esos sentimientos tan dolorosos?

Avanzó unos pasos temblorosos más, siempre sujeto a las barandillas que lo ayudaban a sostenerse. Quería llegar al otro lado, quería demostrarse a sí mismo, y a todos, que podía, que era capaz de alcanzar aquello que muchos consideraban imposible.

Quería alcanzar a Yuuri.

Sin percatarse de ello, sus pasos aceleraron.

—¡Yurio, ten cuidado!

Y, cuando menos lo esperó, ya estaba al otro lado de la cinta. Se dejó caer pesadamente al suelo, pero Yuuri evitó que tocara el suelo rodeándolo con los brazos. Él hizo lo posible por incorporarse y no poner todo su peso sobre él, una hazaña que requirió de todo su esfuerzo.

Entonces, sus ojos se enfocaron en el rostro de Yuuri y quedó embelesado con el brillo de sus ojos. Elevó los brazos inconscientemente, y apoyó las manos sobre las mejillas de éste. Yuuri no se resistió, mas su mirada bajó acompañada de una sonrisa tímida. Percibió que sus latidos enloquecían, que las mariposas nuevamente batían sus alas furiosas en el interior de su estómago.

Quería besarlo.

Pero uno de los fisioterapeutas carraspeó, y no tuvo más elección que abandonar sus deseos y centrar su atención en él.

—Has conseguido caminar un metro más que en nuestras sesiones anteriores. Buen trabajo. Ahora, puedes marcharte y tomar un descanso.

Él asintió con la cabeza y, acompañado por Yuuri, quien lo sostuvo todo el trayecto, fue a los vestidores a sacarse la molesta bata de hospital que llevaba puesta.

.

.

.

—Fue un placer volver a verte en persona —comentó Yuuri, quien se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse. Sin embargo, antes de atravesar el umbral de la habitación, se acercó a Yuri y besó su frente con cariño. Éste lo contempló a los ojos, y estiró el brazo para apoyar la mano sobre su mejilla. Yuuri depositó sus dígitos sobre los de Yuri, y sonrió de forma tan encantadora, que éste percibió que su corazón latía con una gran furia. No era justo. No quería revivir esos sentimientos, porque sabía que Yuuri pertenecía a Viktor.

—T-Te quiero... —expresó con voz temblorosa. No quería que se marchara y lo abandonara. Sabía que solo había ido por su cumpleaños, y que debía retornar a Canadá lo antes posible, pero su egoísmo era mayor y no deseaba que partiera de su lado tan pronto.

Yuuri no respondió en el siguiente par de segundos, pero acabó asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Y yo a ti —afirmó cerrando los ojos por unos momentos, pero no tuvo más remedio que apartarse—. Cuando nos volvamos a ver, será contigo en la pista y yo animándote desde el público. Mientras, continuaré comunicándome contigo por Skype: Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

Yuri no tuvo más elección que dejarlo partir. Yuuri le dio la espalda y abandonó la habitación, y Yuri percibió que el calor aun persistía en la yema de sus dedos.

No era un «Adiós».

Era un «Nos volveremos a ver, definitivamente.»


	18. Yuuri

Durante su vuelo de retorno a Canadá, Yuuri dejó brotar algunas lágrimas mientras se sujetaba el pecho. Éste dolía: Un dolor que no había conocido antes y que deseaba arrancarlo. Una azafata preocupada le acercó algunos pañuelos de papel, y se secó el rostro, mas el llanto no cesó. Sus hombros se sentían tensos, y percibió que todo su cuerpo era presa de espasmos. No comprendía qué ocurría consigo mismo, jamás había sentido algo similar: Una mezcla de emociones y sensaciones que invadían su pecho y su mente, llenándolo de confusiones.

Necesitaba a Viktor. Quería verlo, fundirse entre sus brazos y oír sus palabras tranquilizadoras. Solo él conseguía generar tanta calma en él. Viktor era, sin lugar a dudas, la única persona en el mundo que lo hacía sentirse en casa. Pero una sombra oscura, una que desconocía hasta ese momento, lo hizo dudar con la siguiente pregunta:

«¿Estás seguro de eso?»

Y su mente fue asaltada con imágenes de los momentos vividos en compañía de Yuri. Recordó todo: La sensación de hallarse entre sus brazos, su sonrisa tan sincera y radiante, así como su gentileza. Recordó cada llamada que se habían hecho por Skype, sus expresiones, la forma en la que éste parecía haber madurado bastante desde ese día en el que lo golpeó en el rostro. Recordó su «Te quiero».

Abrió los ojos súbitamente, y volvió a llevarse la mano al pecho. Su corazón latía con una furia nunca antes descubierta.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo con él? No lo comprendía. No estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas. Se sentía confuso, perdido. Ni siquiera sabía cómo debía reaccionar o cómo tomarse esos nuevos sentimientos que estaba descubriendo.

No quería...

No, realmente no deseaba...

Viktor, por favor.

.

.

.

Luego de atravesar la puerta, anunciando su llegada en voz alta, descubrió a Viktor cómodamente sentado en el sofá de la sala, bebiendo té mientras observaba la televisión. Yuuri sonrió y se acercó a zancadas. Viktor giró el rostro y le dedicó una sonrisa amable, abandonó su taza de té, y se puso de pie abriendo los brazos. Yuuri acortó la distancia que los separaba y se arrojó sobre él.

—¡Te extrañé!

Viktor acarició su espalda con cariño, y besó su coronilla.

—¿Cómo te ha ido? Ven, cuéntamelo todo.

Sus manos se encontraron y se entrelazaron mientras tomaban asiento. Viktor apagó el televisor con el mando a distancia, y prestó su entera atención a Yuuri, quien comenzó a narrar todo lo acontecido desde su llegada, el cumpleaños de Yuri, hasta que se marchó. A medida que hablaba respecto a Yuri, su emoción tocaba el mismo techo, sus ojos brillaban, y no podía ocultar lo orgulloso que se sentía al verlo progresar con tanta rapidez. Habló mucho, relató cada instante, cada detalle, cada emoción, cada palabra. Pero al llegar el momento de narrar la escena de los «Te quiero», quedó sin habla, y omitió el detalle por alguna razón que desconocía.

Viktor apoyó una mano sobre su mejilla.

—Luces muy feliz. Ha pasado tiempo desde que he visto esa expresión en tu rostro —afirmó con un tono de voz dulce. Yuuri, por algún motivo que desconocía, se sonrojó y agachó la mirada sintiéndose avergonzado por haberse emocionado tanto.

—¿C-Cómo te ha ido con Mark? —preguntó en un intento por evitar el tema y disipar esas emociones que lo consumían—. ¿Ha hecho algún progreso?

Viktor se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensativo, y suspiró visiblemente exhausto.

—Tiene potencial, aunque todavía sigue fallando mucho en sus saltos —explicó—. La verdad es que si no fuera porque ha venido a mí llorando literalmente para que lo ayudara, no habría aceptado. Creo que el único que ha podido sorprenderme lo suficiente, has sido tú, y eso nadie cambiará, y nadie ocupará tu lugar.

Yuuri abrió los ojos un poco pasmado por tal declaración, y poco a poco una sonrisa tímida fue ganando espacio en su expresión.

—Te amo. Lo sabes, ¿No? —Viktor lo rodeó con los brazos, y él correspondió con suavidad.

—Lo sé.

.

.

.

Las llamadas por Skype a Yuri se tornaron imprescindibles. Desde el mediodía se sentía impaciente por realizarlas, pero como sabía que en ese área del mundo no era el momento más adecuado para una llamada, debía contener sus emociones y actuar con paciencia. Pero no podía resistirse al urgente deseo de conversar con Yuri. Había descubierto tantas cosas acerca de él, que ya no lo podía ver como el chiquillo inmaduro, impaciente y molesto del que se había esforzado tanto por escapar.

Y las mañanas, durante el desayuno, a menudo se descubría a sí mismo conversando con Viktor acerca de las cosas que se habían dicho durante la llamada. A veces se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, y otras tantas prefería omitir detalles. Este comportamiento se tornó más seguido de lo que pudo imaginar.

Así, meses enteros transcurrieron.

.

.

.

Yuuri se despidió de Viktor en el aeropuerto. Éste acompañaría a Mark a una competencia en Moscú.

Viktor besó su frente con gentileza.

—Nos vemos en una semana —anunció. Yuuri asintió con una sonrisa.

—Te esperaré.

Viktor lo estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza, y Yuuri correspondió al gesto, pero entonces percibió algo extraño: Todo el cuerpo de Viktor era presa de espasmos.

— ¡¿Viktor?!

—No quiero perderte —su voz sonó temblorosa, denotando que se encontraba llorando—, pero tú amas a alguien más, y yo no...

Yuuri se alarmó.

—¡Espera! ¿De qué estás hablando?

Viktor no se apartó, no incluso cuando anunciaron que su vuelo estaba por partir.

—¡Viktor!

Éste finalmente lo dejó ir, y se secó las lágrimas. Se despidió con una sonrisa, y se marchó.

Yuuri lo contempló alejarse sin decir una sola palabra más: Se sentía muy confuso, demasiado tal vez.

.

.

.

Semanas más tarde, se anunció la separación entre Viktor Nikiforov y Katsuki Yuuri. El motivo era desconocido, porque a pesar que habían firmado las actas de divorcio, ambos continuaban llevándose tan bien como cuando se hallaban casados. La prensa se hallaba pasmada: ¿Cómo una pareja tan perfecta había decidido separarse cuando todo indicaba que continuarían junta por la eternidad?

Misterios que nadie probablemente sería capaz de descifrar.


	19. 19

Yuri estuvo ocupado a causa del juicio que llevaron a cabo en contra del conductor del automóvil que lo colisionó, y no supo de las nuevas hasta que Yakov lo mencionó por casualidad mientras conversaba con Lilia.

—...Viktor aún debe sentirse devastado por el divorcio, no creo que pueda...

Yuri alzó la cabeza al oír las palabras «Viktor» y «divorcio» en la misma oración, y se acercó lo más pronto que pudo con el bastón con el que se mantenía en pie, con una expresión estupefacta e incrédula.

—Esperen, ¿Viktor se ha divorciado? —inquirió elevando la voz quizás un poco más de lo que debería. Ambos entrenadores enfocaron su vista en él, sorprendidos por su reacción.

—¿No lo sabías? Ya ha pasado un mes desde entonces —informó Lilia con tono neutro.

—No sabemos por qué, pero creo que la idea de separarse de Yuuri fue suya. En todo caso, ha estado deprimido desde entonces, y dudo que desee ayudarnos en nuestro proyecto...

Yuri les dio la espalda y caminó dificultosamente hasta el despacho de su hogar. Escuchó que ambos lo llamaban, pero él no les prestó la más mínima atención. No necesitaba desayunar, necesitaba respuestas.

Encendió la laptop, abrió Skype, y buscó a su contacto más reciente: Yuuri se hallaba conectado, así que no dudó en oprimir el botón de videollamada. Para su fortuna, no tardó en responder.

El rostro sonriente de Yuuri se mostró desde el otro lado de la pantalla.

—¡Yurio! Qué sorpresa. Normalmente soy yo quien llama, ¿No?

Pero él ignoró esas palabras y fue al grano.

—¿Es verdad que te divorciaste de Viktor?

Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron con cierta perplejidad, y su expresión pasó a mostrar una extraña sonrisa cargada de tristeza en tan solo un par de segundos.

—Así es.

—¿Pero por qué lo hiciste? —Yuri no intentó siquiera simular la consternación en su propio tono de voz, o la desesperación de sus palabras—. Tú lo amas, ¿No es así?

—Yurio, no creo que sea un tema del que me guste hablar...

—¡Solo dime!

El silencio cayó sobre el ambiente, y Yuuri no habló hasta luego de haber suspirado con resignación.

—Fue Viktor el que lo propuso. La verdad es que me tomó por sorpresa —se rascó la mejilla con el dedo índice, y miró hacia otro punto—, porque tan solo semanas antes me había dicho que no deseaba perderme.

Yuri sintió la boca seca, impresionado. No sabía cómo tomarse esa noticia y, en todo caso, ¿Por qué habría hecho Viktor algo así? No lucía como una persona que dejaba ir a quien amaba con tanta facilidad.

—¿No te explicó sus motivos?

Yuuri cerró los ojos por unos momentos, aunque de todas formas no fue capaz de contener las lágrimas.

—Dijo que me dejaba ir, que me amaba, pero que él no podía permitirme continuar atado a él mientras en mi corazón se encontrara otra persona —Yuuri intentó con inutilidad detener sus propias lágrimas, pero no consiguió lograrlo.

—¿Y tú... accediste? —la consternación no disminuía. Al contrario, no hacía más que incrementar con cada nueva palabra y acción.

—No tuve más elección, porque él tiene razón. No lo había notado antes, pero algo ha cambiado. He descubierto emociones y pensamientos que jamás tuve hacia alguien más. Yo... No sé si es amor, o un simple encaprichamiento, pero no deseo hacer daño a Viktor continuando a su lado mientras esos sentimientos persistan.

Yuri sintió un vacío en su interior. Yuuri estaba enamorado de nuevo.

No sabía si podría seguir soportándolo.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de eso? —la irritación podía notarse en su tono de voz.

—Porque son tonterías, no quería molestarte...—Yuuri habló bajo, aunque sus palabras fueron lo suficientemente audibles, e incluso así solo alteró a Yuri.

—¡No son tonterías! ¡Somos amigos! ¡Creí que tú confiabas en mí!

—Yurio, espera por favor, déjame explicarte...

Pero él colgó la videollamada, y apagó la laptop.

Yuuri estaba enamorado.

Sintió que algo se derrumbaba dentro de él.

¿Por qué nada de eso dejaba de doler? Él solo deseaba arrancarse el corazón del pecho y así dejar de sentir aquellas emociones que Yuuri provocaba en él. Fue tan iluso cuando lo vio durante su cumpleaños y creyó que algo podría surgir entre ellos dos.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, esta vez no lloró.

Quizás ya se había acostumbrado a la decepción.


	20. 20

El juicio continuó ocupando su tiempo durante las mañanas, así que la oportunidad para conversar con Yuuri se esfumaba entre sus dedos. Estaba cansado. Odiaba todo ese asunto de las leyes, pues quedarse sentado sin hacer nada mientras otras personas discutían de mil formas distintas para llegar a una simple sentencia era lo más aburrido que jamás hubiera podido imaginar. Además, no sentía rencor hacia el sujeto que lo había dejado en ese estado: De alguna manera comprendía que también había tenido algo de culpa al no ser más cuidadoso en su andar. Pero el ser humano era así: Siempre buscaba un culpable al que apuntar el dedo.

Quería conversar con Yuuri, aunque otra parte de sí mismo se resistía. Sabía que Yuuri no relataba nada acerca de su vida amorosa, era discreto respecto a ese asunto —que no hubiera dicho nada acerca de su divorcio lo probaba—, mas temía mucho descubrir un día que estaba en compañía de alguien más. De solo pensarlo, su pecho dolía. No podría soportar la idea de haber perdido frente a otra persona (Viktor estaba fuera de cuestión, pues era el maldito Viktor Nikiforov, el sujeto por el que todo el mundo perdía la cabeza).

Pero debía enfrentar la realidad tarde o temprano y, además, ¿Qué no se había prometido dejar de ser egoísta? Estúpido Yuri Plisetsky, pon los pies sobre la tierra de una vez, cabeza hueca... No querrás perder de nuevo a Yuuri por culpa de tu idiotez cuando ya haz logrado estrechar lazos con él como amigos cercanos.

.

.

.

Por fortuna, el juicio acabó en el transcurso de las siguientes semanas, y aunque hallaron culpable al conductor del automóvil, solo lo obligaron a pagar un monto descomunal, además de horas de servicios sociales, en lugar de ir a la cárcel. Yakov y Lilia estaban sumamente indignados, pues consideraban injusto que el culpable no fuera encerrado tras haber dañado a un patinador profesional, pero Yuri simplemente estaba feliz de que ese asunto hubiera acabado de una vez por todas, así podría volver a conversar con Yuuri.

Al día siguiente, volvió a conectarse a Skype desde temprano en la mañana, esperando con paciencia a la llamada de Yuuri al tiempo que desayunaba. Por fortuna, no necesitó esperar demasiado, pues al parecer no era el único impaciente que necesitaba oír su voz, y ver su rostro aunque fuese frente a una pantalla.

Tras el saludo, evitaron tocar el tema de su última conversación, y así estaba bien, pensaba Yuri, pues de ese modo no se sentirían incómodos. Yuuri aseguró que retornaría a Japón en unos meses, pero que antes necesitaba finalizar algunos asuntos que lo mantenían en Canadá, no eran graves, pero prefería librarse por completo de ellos. Yuri se sintió consternado.

—¿Y qué hay de la persona que te gusta? —cuestionó—. ¿No vive en Canadá?

Yuuri se mostró estupefacto, aunque de igual forma sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas.

—¡No, no! ¡Él no es de este continente! —exclamó agitando las manos de forma negativa y, tras una pequeña pausa, y bajando la vista, añadió—: Vive... en Rusia.

—¿Rus...? —sus ojos se abrieron, su corazón se aceleró. No quería ser un iluso, por supuesto que no lo deseaba—. Espera, ¿Cómo es la persona que te gusta?

— ¿P-Por qué deseas saberlo? —balbuceó Yuuri desde el otro lado de la pantalla, abochornado y nervioso.

—¡Solo dime!

—B-bueno... Es alto —Yuuri evitó contemplar a la cámara, aunque de igual forma se apreciaban sus mejillas y orejas tan rojas como el pétalo de una rosa—, es muy guapo, y huele bien. Tiene un gusto de la moda un poco extraño, pero me gusta como viste. La mayoría del tiempo se comporta como un niño caprichoso, pero eso es solo una apariencia: En realidad es gentil, talentoso, y tiene una sonrisa muy bella, y yo... ¡Yurio! ¡No me hagas continuar, por favor! Qué vergüenza.

Yuri sintió un estallido de fuegos artificiales en su interior. Se llevó una mano al rostro para cubrir su creciente sonrojo (Estaba abochornado con la idea de demostrar que estaba abochornado), y las mariposas una vez más invadieron su estómago revoloteando furiosas.

—Cerdito, dime la verdad: Estás hablando de mí, ¿Verdad?

Contempló que Yuuri casi perdía el equilibrio, pero no miró a la cámara cuando admitió por lo bajo:

—A-Así es...

—Dime en dónde vives, ahora.

—¡¿Eh?!

—¡No preguntes nada! ¡Solo hazlo!

Yuuri balbuceó una dirección, y Yuri se la anotó mentalmente.

—Espera, ¿Qué piensas hacer? —inquirió un Yuuri nervioso y confuso.

—Ya lo verás. Nos vemos luego —con una última sonrisa, cortó la llamada.

.

.

.

Esa misma mañana preparó el equipaje rumbo a Canadá.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? —cuestionó Yakov al notar que introducía ropa a gran velocidad en el interior de una maleta.

—¿No es obvio? —replicó Yuri sin prestarle mucha atención.

—Yuri... Todavía no te has recuperado por completo, ¡Así que te prohíbo que cometas alguna locura! Tu abuelo no me lo perdonaría jamás.

Yuri detuvo su labor por unos instantes, y arqueó una ceja.

—Intenta detenerme, si es que puedes.

—Yuratchka...

—Estaré bien, es una promesa —aseguró no dejándose intimidar, y prosiguiendo con su labor—. Pero es urgente que vaya ahora mismo.

—¿Y a dónde se supone que irás? —inquirió Yakov, claramente impaciente.

—Canadá. Alguien allí me espera (O quizás no).

—No me digas que...

—Bueno, bueno —Yuri lo vio con las manos sobre las caderas— ¿Qué haces ahí de pie? ¿Intentarás detenerme? ¿Atarme de brazos y encerrarme con llave?

—Primero Viktor, y ahora tú... —Yakov suspiró con pesadez—. Uno solo hace lo que puede, pero este par de tercos se comportan peor que un niño de cinco años y me dejan todo el trabajo a mí —Yuri ladeó la cabeza sin comprender sus palabras—. Está bien, te permitiré ir, pero con una condición: Yo iré contigo.

Yuri sonrió.

—Entonces ven a ayudarme con esto.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron a Ottawa, era de tarde. El clima era radiante, pues se encontraban en pleno verano, y Yuri deseó haber llevado puesto algo más ligero. Avanzó fuera del aeropuerto con el fin de tomar un taxi que lo llevara a su destino, pero entonces se sorprendió al ver a una figura esperándolo allí, alguien a quien conocía de sobra: Katsuki Yuuri.

—¡Yurio! —exclamó y corrió hacia él.

—¿Eh? ¿Tazón de cerdo? ¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo...?—Yuri no ocultó su perplejidad en lo más mínimo.

—Yo lo llamé —informó Yakov mientras ajustaba el ala de su sombrero.

Yuri pestañeó sin salir de la consternación.

Al acabarse la distancia entre los dos, Yuuri lo abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Bienvenido.

Yuri no pudo resistirse más. Había estado guardando esos sentimientos por demasiado tiempo y, al decir verdad, ya estaba harto, así que se acercó al rostro contrario y lo besó. Acostumbrado como estaba al rechazo, creyó que recibiría un empujón, sin embargo, esa vez Yuuri rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos y correspondió al beso sin importar que estuvieran siendo vistos por un millar de ojos, sin importar nada más en el mundo más que ellos dos, y sus corazones latiendo con furia.


	21. 21

Fue Yakov el que propuso que conduciría el coche a pesar de las protestas de Yuuri, quien no tuvo más remedio que cederle las llaves luego de haber ajustado el GPS que lo dirigiría hasta su hogar, y tomó asiento en el asiento del pasajero. Yuri lo acompañó, sintiendo aún la cabeza en las nubes porque le resultaba costoso creer que todo eso estaba ocurriendo en realidad. Es decir, había vivido un amor no correspondido por casi siete años, y ahora eso pasaba a ser historia.

Contempló a Yuuri por el rabillo del ojo, y su mano buscó la ajena. Ese repentino gesto sobresaltó a su amado, quien lo observó con una sonrisa tímida y correspondió entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. Yuri se llevó la mano al rostro en un intento pobre por ocultar el sonrojo que se apropiaba de sus mejillas, pero Yuuri la apartó para contemplar esa expresión y, con esa acción, ambos estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, que él no tuvo más remedio que abalanzarse sobre sus labios de nuevo, y devorarlo a besos. Yuuri correspondió de nuevo, pasando sus brazos en torno a su cuello. Los dedos de Yuri se colaron bajo la ropa y descubrieron la desnudez de su espalda. El contacto de su mano casi fría con la piel cálida ocasionó que Yuuri se erizara y se abochornara.

Ah, mierda.

Yuuri era más de lo que él podría jamás pedir. Su amor por él era mayor del que podría haber imaginado y, ahora, tras todas esas horas de Skype en las que se dedicaron a conocerse mejor el uno al otro, estaba seguro de que no podría amar a nadie más que a él.

Ya no pudo resistirse. Obligó a Yuuri a recostarse sobre el asiento mientras él se dedicaba a besar su cuello. Su amado jugueteó con sus largos cabellos, y ahogó un gemido.

Yakov carraspeó ruidosamente.

—Comprendo que están desesperados, pero ¿No podrían al menos aguardar a que lleguemos a destino?

Ambos volvieron a enderezarse, tan rojos que casi despedían humo por las orejas, y decidieron detener sus deseos antes que éstos los hiciera llegar demasiado lejos frente al pobre Yakov. Aun así, sus manos continuaron unidas por el resto del viaje, y sus miradas a veces se encontraban, ansiosas.

No había duda alguna: Ambos estaban perdidos el uno por el otro.

.

.

.

La casa era un poco más grande de lo que había podido imaginar. Tenía una fachada completamente occidental, y era completamente blanca. Un pequeño jardín de flores variadas ofrecía la bienvenida, y en el porche se hallaba un banco con una maceta de lirios dispuesto hacia uno de los costados. Yuuri se apresuró a abrir y a brindarles acceso.

El interior era incluso más grande de lo imaginado. El vestíbulo se hallaba repleto de cuadros con cada una de las medallas que Yuuri había ganado durante su época de patinador artístico. Fotografías de diversos tamaños se hallaban colgando de las paredes, muchas de ellas mostraban a Yuuri en compañía de sus rivales extranjeros. Había una de la fiesta del Grand Prix que Yuri había ganado a los quince: En ella se veía a Yuuri pasando los brazos alrededor de los hombros de Yuri y JJ mientras presumían sus medallas. Él no pudo dejar de sonreír ante la expresión que él mismo tenía en la fotografía: Se hallaba muy feliz, pero en ese entonces también estaba enojado por culpa de la relación entre Viktor y Yuuri, así que su expresión era una mezcla entre júbilo y disgusto.

Yuuri los condujo hasta el living de la casa, y ambos se encaminaron hacia el lugar con miradas cargadas de curiosidad. El sitio, a diferencia del vestíbulo, tenía las paredes colmadas de cuadros (Algunos de muy mal gusto). También había un televisor inmenso, al igual que un equipo de sonido que parecía muy costoso. Los sofás estaban dispuestos en forma de L y había una mesita de café en el centro con una maceta de cactus y algunas revistas acerca de patinaje.

— ¿Desean café? —Cuestionó Yuuri mientras él y Yakov tomaban asiento en uno de los sofás—. También tengo algunos cupcakes que compré esta mañana en la confitería de la esquina.

Negó con la cabeza, pero Yakov aceptó el café de buen gusto. Yuuri desapareció a través de la puerta, y no mucho después retornó con la taza en las manos, la cual ofreció a Yakov, quien agradeció con un simple asentimiento. Yuuri, entonces, tomó asiento sobre el sofá que se encontraba hacia uno de los costados y, cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Yuri, se mostró visiblemente abochornado.

—Debo admitir —comenzó—, cuando recibí la llamada de Yakov no supe qué hacer. Me sentía nervioso, por otra parte estaba emocionado, y una pequeña, se hallaba disgustada.

Yuri arqueó las cejas.

— ¿Disgustada?

—Es que... —Yuuri jugueteó con sus pulgares y sonrió nervioso—, habíamos prometido que nos veríamos de nuevo en una competencia de patinaje, y que yo te apoyaría desde las gradas.

Yuri enmudeció por unos instantes, y luego rió.

— ¡Idiota! —exclamó—. ¿Piensas que tengo la suficiente paciencia para esperar a que eso suceda?

—Bueno, no, pero...

—En el momento en que admitiste que yo te gusto ya debías prever que esto sería lo que ocurriría.

Yuuri sonrió con suavidad e inclinó la cabeza.

—Aún deseo verte pisando la pista de patinaje una vez más —enunció en voz baja—. Todas las noches, antes de dormir, rezo porque lo consigas.

El silencio se cernió sobre los tres, pero entonces Yuri se puso de pie y, apoyado en el bastón, se acercó al equipo de sonido. Extrajo un pendrive del bolsillo, el cual insertó en una de las ranuras, y encendió el aparato. No mucho después, una melodía comenzó a sonar, una denominada An Historic Love, de Trevor Morris.

La expresión confusa en el rostro de Yuuri lo obligó a explicar. Sus mejillas se hallaban tan rojas que necesitó desviar las facciones para que no lo viera.

—He pensado que, cuando pueda volver a la pista, tú patines conmigo esta canción.

Nuevamente se hizo el silencio. Yuri creyó que Yuuri tan solo estaba escuchando la melodía pero, cuando lo notó, percibió que algunas lágrimas se derramaban de los ojos de su amado. Sus ojos se abrieron con consternación, y Yakov se acercó y le ofreció algunas palmadas en la espalda.

— ¿No lo sabes? —Dijo Yuuri entre sollozos—. Yo no podré volver a patinar... jamás.


	22. 22

Permaneció de pie en el mismo sitio en el que había estado, contemplando la forma en la que Yakov ofrecía palmaditas en la espalda a Yuuri, quien era presa del llanto. No supo qué hacer, pues el impacto de la noticia resultó peor de lo que podría imaginar.

Lo cierto era que había oído que algo malo había sucedido con Yuuri en uno de sus tantos entrenamientos y que, por ese motivo, no tenía más alternativa que abandonar el patinaje, pero él había estado tan centrado en otros aspectos, que había olvidado ese dato por completo.

Algunos espasmos hicieron temblar el cuerpo de Yuuri, y él se acercó a zancadas y se inclinó a su lado. Comprendía que el amor de Yuuri por el patinaje era tan intenso como el suyo. Ahora, había sido tan egoísta que lo había lastimado. Se sentía de lo peor. ¡Maldita sea!

— ¿Qué ha sucedido? —inquirió—. No oí mucho al respecto.

—Bueno, esto sucedió hace cuatro años —Yuuri se secó las lágrimas, y posó sus ojos llorosos en él—. Mientras estaba entrenando, hice un salto, pero caí mal y me disloqué el tobillo. Atravesé un largo proceso de recuperación, mas nunca he podido retornar a la pista. No puedo girar el pie y, a veces, se mueve de un modo extraño y otras tantas se adormece.

—He oído hablar mucho respecto a ese problema —comentó Yakov—. No solo ocurre con patinadores, también con otros deportistas. Pero estoy seguro de que con un tratamiento adecuado podrá recuperarse.

Yuuri apretó los labios y bajó la cabeza.

—He ido con muchos médicos, y éstos aseguran que no tengo nada. He ido a fisioterapias, pero el problema persiste... Ahora ya no mucho como antes, pero ahí está.

—No permitas que eso te detenga —intentó animarlo Yakov—. Si Yuri puede volver a caminar cuando no teníamos muchas esperanzas de que lo hiciera, tú también puedes. Hablaré con mis mejores contactos y hallaremos la solución a tu problema —le brindó una palmada más, y sus ojos se posaron en Yuri. Éste captó su significado de inmediato: «Dile algo».

Él balbuceó y se llevó la mano a la nuca, no muy seguro respecto a qué mencionar, pero al menos hizo el intento.

—Yakov es uno de los mejores entrenadores que conozco, y conoce a una cantidad innumerable de gente que podría ayudarte. No rechaces su oferta. Estoy seguro de que podrás volver a patinar.

Yuuri alzó la mirada y la centró en él.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso?

— ¿Crees que diría algo así si no lo estuviera?

Una sonrisa suave se apropió de los labios de Yuuri, quien asintió.

—La canción que has puesto es hermosa —mencionó sin verlo—. Me encantaría patinar junto a ti al ritmo de ella —Y, tras una pausa, se puso de pie—. Aunque no pueda retornar a la pista de patinaje como un competidor, patinaré una vez más y, esta vez, lo haré contigo.

Yuri no se resistió. Sujetó el rostro de su amado con ambas manos y plantó un beso sobre sus labios.

.

.

.

Yuri y Yakov pasaron cuatro días allí. A veces, Yuri se colaba a la habitación de Yuuri solo para dormir abrazado a él, y éste aceptaba gustoso cada uno de sus mimos. No llegaron más allá de simples caricias cariñosas, porque Yuri temía ir muy deprisa. Ya había sufrido las consecuencias de la impaciencia una vez, y no volvería a perder los estribos.

Cuando ambos retornaron a Rusia, Yakov una vez más prometió que se pondría en contacto con algunos médicos que podrían solucionar su problema, y Yuuri juró que haría lo posible por mejorar su propia condición, solo con el fin de patinar junto a Yuri y, así, confirmar su amor eterno por él.

No derramaron lágrimas, solo podía contemplarse sonrisas en sus rostros, y la promesa de que, cuando se encontraran de nuevo, esta vez lo harían en la pista de patinaje.

.

.

.

Yuri se esforzó más que nunca en su tratamiento. Yakov cumplió con su promesa y envió varios mensajes a los mejores médicos que conocía. En sus llamadas por Skype, Yuuri aseguró de que había iniciado con la fisioterapia que lo ayudaría con el problema de su tobillo y, al contemplar la sonrisa de su rostro, Yuri advirtió que todo iba bastante bien.

Transcurrió casi un año entero cuando Yuri fue capaz de colocarse de nuevo los patines.

Yakov, Lilia y Mila lo ayudaron lo más que pudieron.

Al principio resultó costoso, porque era como empezar desde el principio, pero Yuri se lo tomó bastante bien y se esforzó al máximo para recobrar el estado físico del que fue dueño antes del accidente.

Muchas noticias llegaron a sus oídos. Mark, el discípulo de Viktor, había ganado el Grand Prix por segundo año consecutivo y, para celebrarlo, contrajo matrimonio con su novia. Viktor era considerado como uno de los solteros más cotizados, pero él nunca salía con nadie. Todo indicaba que su amor por Yuuri continuaba vivo.

Luego de un largo tratamiento, Yuuri también volvió a practicar, aunque no por mucho rato ya que su condición física no era la misma de antes. Se esforzaba, sin embargo, en permanecer en la pista el mayor tiempo posible para poder cumplir con la promesa de patinar An Historic Love en compañía de Yuri.

Así, cuando menos lo esperaban, las competencias de patinaje iniciaron con la presencia que muchas personas aguardaban con tanto fervor: Un nuevo Yuri Plisetsky que, para celebrar su retorno, se había cortado el cabello y lucía más atractivo que nunca. Las Yuri Angels se volvieron más insoportables que nunca, pero, ¿Podía culparlas?

No, en lo absoluto.


	23. 23

—Sigues siendo tan popular como siempre —comentó Viktor con una sonrisa mientras lo observaba firmar autógrafos a la Yuri Angels, que no paraban de gritar, presas de la euforia, y llorar por el retorno de su amado ídolo. Yuri afiló la mirada y gruñó cuando fijó sus ojos en Viktor—. Vamos, tranquilo. No tienes por qué actuar tan receloso conmigo.

Yuri dio la espalda a las chicas que exclamaban su nombre mil veces, y se enfrentó a Viktor con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Sin percatarse, su apariencia se asemejaba a la de un gato erizado, lo cual ocasionó que Viktor riera—. Si lo que deseas es venir a buscar pelea por lo del cerdito...

Viktor negó con la cabeza.

—No pretendo separarlos, llenarles la cabeza de ideas falsas o hacerlos sufrir. Al contrario, debo decir que me siento muy feliz por ustedes dos —aseguró con una sonrisa que rebosaba amabilidad—. Lo cierto era que, al principio, deseé reconquistar a Yuuri, pero no existía la forma en la que pudiera desviar su atención hacia mí. Lograste ganar la guerra, Yuri, siéntete orgulloso de eso.

Estrechó su mano mientras el mismo Yuri no sabía cómo reaccionar. Es decir, no estaba acostumbrado o, más bien, no imaginó que Viktor lo tomaría tan bien... Demasiado bien, al decir verdad. Ahora estaba el triple de receloso.

— ¡Viktor! —Mila se acercó con una sonrisa, agitando el brazo para llamar su atención—. Los reporteros desean hacerte una entrevista antes que todo comience.

El aludido giró el rostro y la contempló con una mirada... extraña.

Yuri pasó sus ojos de Viktor a Mila una y otra vez varias veces y, entonces, comprendió.

— ¡Espera un minuto! ¡No me dirás que tú y ella...! —lo apuntó con el dedo. Viktor rió y lo obligó a bajarlo de nuevo. Le guiñó el ojo e hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio, entonces, se acercó a su oído y susurró:

—Guarda eso como un secreto entre los dos.

Yuri se sonrojó y lo apartó de un empujón, volviendo a erizarse como un gato, a lo que Viktor rió con diversión.

— ¡Buena suerte! —exclamó—. Manda saludos a Yuuri de mi parte.

Y, sin decir más, abandonó la escena. Yuri continuaba conmocionado, así que no fue capaz de ofrecer palabra alguna.

¡Maldito Viktor!

.

.

.

Yuri se sentía extraño al volver a la pista de patinaje, pero no permitió que esos sentimientos nublaran su concentración y ofreció lo mejor de sí mismo. No prestó atención a absolutamente nada. Se dedicó a patinar lo mejor que podía. Había llegado tan lejos... Se había esforzado tanto, y ahora era el momento indicado para demostrar que absolutamente nada lo detendría.

Patinó en todas las competencias más importantes, y aunque quedó en segundo lugar en la mayoría de ellas, no se sentía tan decepcionado. Sabía que acababa de retornar de un largo tratamiento para volver a caminar, así que no podía hacerlo completamente perfecto.

Él y Yuuri no se encontraron personalmente durante ese transcurso de tiempo, aunque siempre lo veía sujetando una bandera con su nombre en las gradas.

Hasta que llegó el día del Grand Prix.

Su primera presentación acabó en tercer lugar, lo cual casi lo obligó a derrumbarse. Yakov empleó sus mejores tácticas de persuasión para demostrar que todavía podía conseguirlo y, así, en el Free Program llevó su propio cuerpo más allá del límite con más saltos y volteretas de las que se encontraba acostumbrado. Al culminar la presentación, cayó de rodillas sin poder moverse a causa del agotamiento, y Yakov y Mila se apresuraron a ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y caminar.

Obtuvo el máximo puntaje y, entonces, se quebró.

No podía creerlo.

Lo había logrado.

¡Lo había logrado!

— ¡Yurio!

Vio a Yuuri aguardándolo tras haber recibido el puntaje. Sin dejar de llorar, se acercó a él y lo rodeó con los brazos.

—Lo lograste, campeón —mencionó Yuuri cerca de su oído. Él asintió. A causa del llanto no era capaz de mencionar absolutamente nada.

.

.

.

Mark y otros competidores también consiguieron puntajes altos, pero ninguno logró alcanzarlo.

Cuando subió al podio para recibir su medalla de oro no lo podía creer aún. Todo parecía tan irreal que temía que se tratara de algún sueño alocado y que, al despertar, estuviera postrado en el hospital, postrado en la cama, y sin poder mover las piernas.

El pellizco que recibió en la mejilla de parte de Mila lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Yuri, acabas de ganar el oro! —dijo ella—. ¡Pon una expresión mejor que ésa!

Él sonrió y asintió con la cabeza con torpeza antes de contemplar cómo ella se acercaba al sitio donde se encontraba Viktor.

.

.

.

La voz del anunciador sonó por encima de las cabezas de los presentes:

«A continuación, el ganador del Grand Prix, Yuri Plisetsky patinará en conjunto con la estrella retirada, Katsuki Yuuri»

Todo estaba a oscuras.

La canción An Historic Love comenzó a sonar, y las luces se encendieron sobre él y sobre Yuuri.

Los movimientos de ambos fueron suaves al inicio, acorde a la melodía, pero cuando comenzó a tornarse intensa, cerraron la distancia que los apartaba, y patinaron juntos, con la delicadeza de la melodía y el amor que reflejaba la canción.

Un amor histórico.

Un amor que rebasaba las fronteras del tiempo mismo.

—Luces muy feliz —susurró Yuuri cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca. Se apartaron brevemente y, cuando nuevamente lo tuvo cerca, Yuri replicó por lo bajo:

—Solo pensaba que, si vuelvo a nacer, quiero enamorarme una vez más de ti.

El rostro de Yuuri pasó al carmín en cuestión de milésimas de segundo, y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio, pero Yuri lo sujetó a tiempo.

La canción culminó, y todo el público se puso de pie y ovacionó.

Yuri se puso de rodillas, besó la mano de Yuuri, y lo contempló con la mirada de alguien que se hallaba profunda y perdidamente enamorado.

—Cásate conmigo, Katsuki Yuuri.


	24. 24

El público entero enmudeció ante la súbita proposición de matrimonio. Todos contenían la respiración como uno solo, hasta los anunciadores se hallaban expectantes de lo que podría pasar. La expresión de Yuuri denotaba que lo habían tomado completamente por sorpresa y, de un momento a otro, cayó sobre Yuri. Todos soltaron un respingo creyendo que había perdido el conocimiento, pero al rodearlo con los brazos, Yuri percibió que todo su cuerpo temblaba.

— ¿Yuuri?

Por un momento pensó que lloraba, pero de un momento a otro, oyó su risa. Una risa tan pura y cristalina que percibió que su corazón latía con furia.

— ¡Por supuesto! —lo oyó exclamar—. ¡Sí, sí! ¡Mil veces sí! ¡Por supuesto que me casaré contigo!

Yuri enmudeció mientras una ovación ensordecedora cubría todo el lugar. Cuando menos lo imaginó, sus ojos fueron presa de lágrimas una vez más. Abrazó a Yuuri y se entregó al llanto por completo. Yakov, Lilia, Mila, Phichit, JJ, Otabek, Christophe y otros tantos de sus amigos y antiguos rivales se adentraron en la pista proclamando sus mil felicitaciones.

Los anunciadores quisieron ofrecer un mejor ambiente, así que la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar a través de los altavoces. Yuri rió con euforia entre lágrimas, y Yuuri se arrojó a su cuello y lo besó.

Ninguno de los dos podía creerlo.

— ¡A-Ayúdenme a ponerme de pie...! —Pidió Yuuri, desesperado—. Mi tobillo...

Una docena de brazos se encargaron de enderezarlo, mientras Yuri se incorporaba.

—Apóyate en mí —pidió Yuri, y su —ahora— prometido así lo hizo.

Juntos abandonaron el lugar. Yakov había contratado una limusina, y los aguardaba con la puerta abierta.

—Gracias Yakov —mencionó Yuri con una sonrisa, ayudando a su amado a ingresar.

Yakov se ajustó el ala del sombrero y, cuando los dos ingresaron, cerró la puerta.

— ¿Eh? ¿No vienes con nosotros? —inquirió Yuuri luego de que Yuri bajara la ventanilla.

—Disfruten, es su noche después de todo —dijo Yakov, obviamente incómodo—. Solo díganle al chófer a dónde desean ir.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y volvieron a cerrar la ventanilla para evitar el ataque de las Yuri Angels.

— ¿A dónde desean ir, señores? —inquirió el chófer a través del intercomunicador. Los dos Yuris se vieron a los ojos con una mirada de complicidad y, entonces, Plisetsky anunció con una sonrisa:

—Llévanos al Sheraton.

.

.

.

— ¿No crees que este hotel es un poco muy caro? —inquirió Yuuri mientras ambos se acomodaban en la suite que Yuri pidió.

Éste se encogió de hombros y revisó el tobillo hinchado de su amado.

—Ugh, no tiene buena pinta —comentó pasando hielo sobre el área enrojecida, y Yuuri rió para no llorar.

—Es la última vez que intentaré patinar. Me haré coach o algo así —informó con una sonrisa forzada—. Pero, debo admitir, si no fuera por los médicos que Yakov contactó, yo no habría conseguido patinar junto a ti.

Hundió el pie lastimado en la cubeta cargado con hielo y agua, y Yuri tomó asiento a su lado.

—Me alegra que hayas podido hacerlo —comentó él apoyando la frente sobre su hombro. Yuuri levantó la mano y acarició sus cabellos—. Te amo.

—Y yo te amo a ti.

Yuri levantó la mirada, y al encontrarse con los ojos tan sinceros de Yuuri, no pudo evitar besarlo. Yuuri correspondió de inmediato, y ambos se dejaron caer sobre la inmensa y mullida cama. Yuri no tardó en situarse sobre él sin despegar sus bocas. Ese beso duró décadas, probablemente, pero ninguno realmente deseó abandonar los labios del otro. El amor que sentían era tan inmenso, que podrían permanecer de la misma manera por los siglos de los siglos.

Yuuri elevó el brazo y lo situó alrededor del cuello de Yuri, quien acarició la piel de su amado por debajo de la tela. Ambos se apartaron poco después, viéndose a los ojos con intensidad, y Yuri decidió enviar al infierno a su autocontrol y a su —casi inexistente— paciencia. Se despojó del calzado, así como de las prendas superiores, y volvió a atacar la boca de Yuuri con besos profundos.

Yuuri también se sacó la ropa de encima y, así, con las pieles expuestas y percibiendo de lo mucho que se necesitaban el uno al otro, iniciaron las caricias que descubrían cada área del cuerpo de su amante. Los dedos del ruso recorrían el cuerpo ajeno con una experiencia adquirida que provocaba que la piel de Yuuri se erizara con ese simple contacto.

Yuri bajó al cuello de su prometido, y lo llenó con besos y marcas posesivas. Deseaba que todos se enteraran de que él era suyo, y que no permitiría que nadie intentara arrebatárselo. Los dedos de su amado se enredaban con sus cabellos y, en ocasiones, jadeos suaves abandonaban su boca sin que fuese capaz de contenerlos, algo que a Yuri le fascinaba. Quería ver más de él, conocer todas sus reacciones, hacerlo gemir.

.

.

.

Las uñas de Yuuri se clavaron en las sábanas, las cuales arañó mientras Yuri se enterraba cada vez más profundo en su interior. Una sonrisa lasciva se apropió de sus facciones, y se relamió los labios al observar la expresión lujuriosa de su amado prometido.

—B-Bésame... —balbuceó Yuuri—. Yuri, por favor...

No se negó a tal petición, y mientras movía las caderas sin mucho apuro, se apropió de la boca de su (Sí: SU) Yuuri por enésima vez. Jugueteó con la lengua ajena por unos momentos antes que Yuuri se apartara para emitir un gemido, pues el pene de su novio había tocado un área muy sensible en su interior.

Yuri no podía soportarlo: Quería oír más de esos gemidos, satisfacer sus deseos más oscuros y esa lascivia que se apoderaba de ambos cuerpos sin pedir permiso. Sus manos se situaron sobre las caderas de Yuuri, las cuales elevó un poco para introducirse mejor, e incrementó el ritmo de sus embestidas.

Ambos estaban tocando el cielo mismo con cada nuevo movimiento. El roce entre ambas pieles se tornaba insoportable. El calor de sus cuerpos se tornaba insoportable. Ambos estaban bañados en sudor, presas de la lujuria, la pasión y el desenfreno.

Las caricias se tornaron descontroladas, los miles de besos apasionados lastimaban sus labios, pero eso no los frenaba. Sus gemidos se mezclaban con el nombre del otro, despidiéndolos mientras el placer los hacía perder la escasa cordura que quedaba en sus mentes.

Yuri llevó su mano al pene de su amado, y comenzó a masturbarlo a medida que continuaba moviéndose. A juzgar por la expresión reflejada en el rostro de Yuuri, había sido la decisión acertada. Volvió a relamerse, e incrementó la velocidad un poco más, tanto de sus propias caderas, como la de los dedos que brindaban placer al falo de su novio.

Yuuri se retorcía de placer bajo él, sin poder detenerse.

— ¡Y-Yuri! —llamó desesperado, pero el ruso se limitó a morder su labio inferior y a proseguir con excitantes embestidas que alcanzaban aquel punto que lo hacía delirar.

Yuri apoyó las piernas de su novio sobre sus propios hombros con el fin de enterrarse más profundamente en él. Yuuri gritó del más puro placer y, complacido, se movió con absolutamente todas sus fuerzas. Lo embistió duramente, sin compasión alguna, disfrutando del choque entre ambas pieles y las expresiones del más puro éxtasis que su futuro esposo reflejaba sobre sus expresiones.

Yuuri jadeaba, gemía, gritaba, se retorcía, arañaba las sábanas, mascullaba el nombre de Yuri... Y ésta no despegaba los ojos de él.

— ¡Y-Yuri, no puedo más!

—Solo un poco más.

Pero por más que intentó aguantar hasta el final, Yuuri fue presa del mejor orgasmo que había tenido en la vida. Yuri continuó moviéndose por un rato más, hasta que también se abandonó al orgasmo.

Ambos, fundiéndose en caricias fogosas, aguardaron a que los escalofríos y las consecuencias del orgasmo se disipara, para iniciar una segunda ronda incluso más increíble que la primera, en la que Yuuri se montó a su novio ruso, quien disfrutó enormemente de contemplar cómo su cuerpo subía y bajaba a medida que él mismo se enterraba en Yuuri cada vez más.

Se amaban, y no dudarían en demostrarlo de todas las maneras existentes.


	25. FINAL

La ceremonia fue muy concurrida. Yuri no pudo evitar cuestionarse quién fue el que tuvo el coraje de permitir que las Yuri Angels formaban parte de ello. Frunció el ceño al contemplar cómo todas ellas moqueaban ruidosas, y pedían a gritos que él se casara con ellos en lugar de con Yuuri. La sonrisa de complicidad entre Viktor y Mila le hacía sospechar respecto a ambos... ¡Ellos definitivamente habían sido los encargados de invitarlas a todas ellas!

¡Malditos!

Pero no tuvo tiempo para ir a reclamárselo, pues el acto dio inicio y no tuvo más alternativa que guardarse sus quejas para más tarde. Yuuri lucía hermoso con su traje blanco y, mientras hablaba el juez, imaginó mil y una maneras de despojarlo de él. Su rostro enrojecido alertó al juez, quien levantó la mirada e interrumpió sus palabras.

— ¿Le sucede algo, joven Plisetsky?

Absolutamente todas las miradas se fijaron en él, quien tuvo que tragarse la vergüenza.

—Nada, nada, continúe.

Intentó centrar su mente en las palabras dichas por el juez. Ya tendrían tiempo de sobra —tras la cena— para hallar la forma de arrancar el traje del cuerpo de Yuuri.

.

.

.

— ¡Felicidades! —Minako levantó los brazos al aire mientras los novios abandonaban la escena para dirigirse al complejo donde se desarrollaría la cena—. ¿No deberías arrojar el ramo? ¡Estoy lista para atraparlo! —su expresión se tornó determinada, y Yuuri rió nervioso.

Pero no tan nervioso hasta que una multitud considerable de mujeres (del cual el noventa y nueve por ciento eran las Yuri Angels) obstaculizó el paso esperando a que el ramo fuese arrojado. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de su esposo, quien hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo hiciera, así que Yuuri se puso de espaldas y arrojó el ramo al aire.

— ¡Esta vez será mío! —exclamó Minako empujando a medio mundo para ser capaz de atraparlo.

— ¡Lo tengo! —Mila fue la afortunada que consiguió hacerse con él. Minako quedó petrificada, y tras unos segundos de silencio, la apuntó con el dedo.

—Tú hiciste trampa.

Mila sonrió de forma ladina.

—Nada de eso, cariño. Lo conseguí yo de manera justa.

Minako lucía indignada, pero no protestó. Mila se acercó a Viktor, quien le dedicó una sonrisa llena de devoción, y ambos Yuris se vieron a los ojos y rieron.

.

.

.

Tras la cena, se dirigieron al aeropuerto, pues planeaban pasar la luna de miel en Hawái. Yuuri fue el que se encargó de conducir el vehículo mientras Yuri disfrutaba del paisaje con los brazos tras la cabeza. Guardaban silencio porque ya se habían dicho una gran cantidad de cosas durante el transcurso de la cena.

Entonces, de la nada, Yuuri decidió encender el reproductor de sonido.

—E-Escúchalo bien —pidió en voz baja—. Todo lo que dice la letra expone mis sentimientos por ti.

Yuri arqueó las cejas y alzó el volumen para oír, con curiosidad, lo que el vocalista decía.

 _I'm not a perfect person_

 _As many things I wish I didn't do_

 _But I continue learning_

 _I never meant to do those things to you_

Yuri abrió la boca para decir algo, pero entonces se sintió conmovido. Nunca creyó que Yuuri le dedicaría una canción, y mucho menos esa canción. Apretó los puños y los labios, y continuó escuchando todo lo que la letra decía.

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

Sus ojos escocían a causa de las lágrimas que hacía todo lo posible por resguardar. ¿De verdad Yuuri pensaba eso? Lo contempló, pero su esposo tenía la mirada fija en la autopista que los conduciría al aeropuerto.

I'm sorry that I hurt you

It's something I must live with everyday

And all the pain I put you through

I wish that I could take it all away

And be the one who catches all your tears

Recordó todo el dolor que tuvo que atravesar a causa de su propia imprudencia, desde el primer rechazo dado por Yuuri, hasta la ocasión en la que creyó que había perdido las piernas y no podría volver a patinar en su vida. Por fortuna, las cosas entre ellos mejoraron con el paso del tiempo.

—Yuuri, ¿Recuerdas que prometí que te conquistaría? —preguntó con una sonrisa ladina. Yuuri enfocó sus ojos sobre él y asintió—. ¿Quién dice que no cumplo mis promesas?

Yuri robó un beso rápido de sus labios para permitir que continuara conduciendo.

Siempre decían que, para alcanzar la felicidad, primero había que alcanzar el sufrimiento.

Entonces, las puertas del cielo se abrirían, y caerían sobre ti los mejores días de tu vida.

Quizás esas palabras no mentían del todo.


End file.
